Timeless
by myloyaltiesliewithHP
Summary: Sequel to Rebirth. Its a new set of obstacles, new set of trials but in the end, as time goes on, people change and nothing is the same anymore. Just a take on what happens as TIME flows; how things change and how they cope. But some friendships are just timeless— in the end, you always end up together. Shinobu chan coming through.
1. Chapter 1

Riiiiight.

So, I'm back for the moment. I mean, obviously, I have huge commitments coming up that I just can't ignore so you'll be seeing lesser and lesser of me as the months pass by. But I think I should be free by June...? Hopefully.

This little update is a reminder that I'm here, I'm still writing, I haven't given up on them.

Its also a hidden request.

See, when you're just an 18 year old with too much to study and achieve, it's kind of difficult to nourish a hobby like writing. If I give my current busy life a chance, it would, undoubtedly, crush whatever creativity I have. As my other world tries to kill the writer in me, no matter how amateur she is, your support from this world is the only thing that might save her.

Tbh, I'm not strong enough to live the best of both worlds. As pressure from life increases, my presence here shall diminish until one day, Loyyu-chan is no more. Because let's face it, my folks and studies come first.

But I don't wanna lose this. I can't. I shouldn't.

I don't _want to._

But I can't do this on my own. The pull from that world is super strong. I need an occasional tug towards this side from you too if this is going to work.

Which is why...if you think I should try and save Loyyu-chan...you might want to tell me. Because otherwise, one day, she'll just die and this story will gather cobwebs and remain an unfinished, unachieved dream. Until the site decides to take it down.

And then that's that.

I'm not asking for much; no super long reviews on each and every chapter— no. That's tedious. I just wish...if you liked it, tell me once...which part or which scene or just if the story had you smiling. Words have power no one can imagine — the pen is mightier than the sword, after all.

A shoutout to all those who left heartwarming reviews for Rebirth. It made me so happy. Guests, if you could type in a name, I'd love it even more so that I can mention it here how much I love you guys, and your comments. For now, you anonymous readers— Arigatou.

Yamada senpai is MIA right now. Don't know where she is, but I hope you're doing okay, senpai. I miss you.

Paul's missing too. After requesting that last chapter of Rebirth, I haven't heard from her since. Wherever you are, Paula, thank you.

And everyone else who reviewed or favourited or followed...I love you.

Aaanyway, sorry about the rant. On to the new story. The sequel.

* * *

 **It was a slightly chilly evening. The sun set in the background, the scenery partly obscured by the vast, towering buildings of Todai, but the sky remained a beautiful mix of oranges, reds and yellows, with touches of purple on the outside. It was peaceful enough. The occasional honking of vehicles and chatter of students yelling goodbyes at each other filled the air. The watchman at the Med. Department sipped on his tea with a sigh, a little smile on his face as he watched a young woman fidget with her bag a little away from his cabin.**

 **Chestnut brown hair glinted in what little light the sun managed to gift her through the veil of buildings shrouding it...and she wore it well. Impatience emanated off her being, she was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet, and her eyes were fixed unwaveringly on the entrance to the well known Med School. The watchman chuckled lightly. He knew who that was by now, almost a year into her admission to the university. He also knew who she was waiting for. Nice kids, both of them, always stopping for a chat or at least a quick enquiry about his day.**

 **When, finally, the last of the Sun's rays disappeared behind the building, and the purple tints in the sky began to slowly stretch itself, she huffed out a breath, and darted into the lobby herself.**

 **The watchman grinned faintly.**

 **Back in the cafeteria, Kazama dropped his empty juice box on the table listlessly. "I still don't understand."**

" **Maybe what you need is another look at the visual help." Renji suggested gently, smiling. "It sure helped me in class."**

" _ **Maybe,"**_ **Taichi rolled his eyes, subconsciously massaging the back of his neck, " Kazama needs to stop sleeping during lectures and pay attention."**

" **Not all of us can be congenital workaholics with freakish concentration." The young man in question grumbled at his friend, and then pulled the large textbook open between them towards himself, a frown on his face. " Maybe I just need to stop and take a breather."**

" **You've been doing just that for the last half hour." Taichi informed dryly. His phone buzzed in his coat pocket, but the coat itself was hung on the back of his chair so he didn't notice.**

 **The three boys were seated around a little table in the cafeteria, having been there all evening, trying to help Kazama out with his troubles. The room was almost deserted, excepting a few other students like them, and it was late, but not too much. Drowning in assignments and postings and pop quizzes, none of them barely had time to breathe any longer, and this was the first evening they were getting a real break in almost a month. Something poked at Taichi's awareness, something important, but he was too tired to pull it out of his brain— there was simply no fire left. All he wanted was to close his pricking eyes and rest his aching shoulders for a while. Pushing in Karuta with this humongous workload wasn't easy, but, well, he hadn't collapsed just** _ **yet**_ **. Taichi ran a hand through his hair as Renji began explaining the concept to the clueless Kazama once again, and let his head drop onto the table.**

 **For a precious moment, he tuned them out and closed his eyes.**

 **When he came to, Kazama was poking his arm.**

" **Wakey, wakey. You have a visitor."**

 _ **What?**_ **Vision unfocused, the boy assaulting his arm was a blurry figure before him until his eyes cleared. There was a heaviness in his head from being abruptly wrenched away from sweet, sweet sleep, but now that he was getting a hold of himself, Taichi straightened and rubbed his eye, hair sort of matted to his forehead. "Whaddaya mean?"**

 **He got his answer when a pair of hands landed a tad sharply on his shoulders from behind, and, thanks to nearly five years of hyper awareness to that very person's touch, he froze immediately.**

 **At least, now he remembered what he had been forgetting earlier.**

 **Kazama snickered. "Man, your face. I wish I had my cam on me."**

" **He's not wrong, Mashima." Renji peered at his frozen friend's face while the feminine pair of arms snaked around the boy's neck from their hold on his shoulders. A smile twitched on Renji's lips. "You look a** _ **little**_ **pale."**

" **And a** _ **little**_ **in lots of trouble. Ne, Chihaya chan?"**

" **Mmhm."**

 **Taichi winced. Now very much awake, the familiar scent of something like different berries mixed together was settling comfortably around him like a mist, and he had nowhere to go. Her grip around his neck tightened lightly, and he felt his head being pulled back to rest against her abdomen.**

 **He would've been happy to see her after so long if he wasn't so fudging terrified.**

 **Chihaya pushed away the matted locks of light brown hair from his forehead. "You have something to say for yourself, Taichi?"**

 **Not really. Apart from ' I was drowning in too much work and lack of sleep so I sort of forgot our date today, please don't be mad' , he had nothing.**

 **Truth be told, it had slipped his mind. The last few weeks had been too hectic to be deemed real, and his life had been a cycle of postings, assignments, coffee, catching up on classes and then grabbing whatever sleep he could find. The only points of time they'd seen each other had to be in between classes or early mornings when she snuck in like she used to, or when he occasionally dropped her home. But she had been busy too, a lot if not** _ **this**_ **much, and Karuta kept her preoccupied. But today was something they'd decided on resolutely — a break to go and get Chitose a birthday gift together.**

 **Unfortunately, even though he had Ben looking forward to this, last week's Exams and today's huge project had sort of eaten up the last of his ability to remember stuff. There was no more space in his brain.**

 **But that was no excuse.**

 **Age old insecurity twinging in his stomach, what should've been a laughable incident managed to draw away the blood from his face.**

 **Taichi wet his lips. His pulse needn't have doubled, but it did. "I can explain?"**

 **Much to his relief, she laughed, and her grip around his neck turned into an affectionate squeeze. "Lets go. We're late already."**

" **Aww come on." Kazama whined. "Let him have it, Chihaya chan. He forgot about you!"**

 **Renji gave his fellow student a sharp, disapproving look. A little bit more sensitive to things, he didn't dismiss the way Taichi had momentarily blanched as something as simple as being caught off guard. There was probably something bothering the young doctor to be, but for now, he didn't delve into it.**

 **Chihaya however, pouted at Kazama. " He didn't** _ **forget about me,**_ **baka, he was just busy. Lay off."**

" **Ooooooh." Kazama sang. "How sweet."**

 **The corner of his lips lifting, Taichi glanced back up to see Chihaya stick her tongue out at their friend. She didn't have the usual flush up her neck— apparently, the comment didn't bother her. It almost never did these days.**

 **Almost half a year into a smooth relationship, changes in both of them were apparent. It was awkward at first. They stumbled, stuttered and he almost smashed his head against a wall multiple times during the course of time, but right now, the rhythm was slowly becoming apparent. As she grew out of the initial 'blush at everything anyone said' stage, he worked on shaking off his reluctance to be forthcoming in his affections. Of course, he couldn't blame himself— old habits die hard. Each time he touched her or said something even remotely...well,** _ **saccharine,**_ **there would be a split second war in his head, a pause, a freeze, before he reminded himself that things had changed. He had to get rid of that habit...after all, if he failed to make it clear that she was loved to the ends of the earth, all his biggest nightmares might come true.**

 **Because, for sure,** _ **she**_ **had him wrapped tightly around her dainty fingers, but vice versa? He wasn't sure just yet.**

 **Even so, his hesitation to be forward was good in a way, because it gave** _ **her**_ **time to sort herself out too. New to this concept, and all these** _ **multiple**_ **emotions, not to mention having to deal with** _ **everyone**_ **getting on their case and teasing and making comments, Chihaya had a bit of a hard time at first. There was almost always a flush on her cheeks, eyes wide, vocabulary piteously diminishing to two or three words as she sputtered defensive retorts.**

 **But glancing at his face once would be enough and the mortification would die down like** _ **meh, doesn't matter—**_ **there were more important things and she was looking right at it.**

 **The best part was, she was never demanding. Surprising everyone, Taichi the most, she was very patient and understanding and everything about his busy life. Of course, she whined about not seeing him enough, she made it clear as day whenever she missed him even a little— Chihaya never** _ **could**_ **hide her feelings away, she simply didn't have the talent. But she never demanded to see him, never pushed. She almost always waved away his apologies and took everything in good stride, even being uncharacteristically supportive. When he was busy, she busied herself too, until the time when they were** _ **both**_ **free rolled around and then her smile was the brightest thing next to the sun. Back in school, it was glaringly obvious that he was the one doing all the pillar-roles. But now, looking up and away from the cards, Chihaya had proved herself to be...pretty selfless. At least, when it came to him.**

 **What no one** _ **really**_ **got was that almost losing him once had been the sharp slap she'd needed, and with the sting from that blow as a constant reminder— there was no way she was going back to being so self centred. She simply didn't want to anymore.**

 **Today, she had bigger priorities than herself and it actually made her giddy and light. Because she felt he was worth it.**

 **Which was exactly why, stalking into the cafeteria ready to rip him to shreds, she had almost tripped over her feet upon seeing him asleep at the table, and all the irritation had melted away like butter in the sun. The fact that she'd waited for over an hour didn't matter anymore.**

 **Annoyance being replaced by concern and weariness at his ever incorrigible tendency to push himself to limits, Chitose's birthday gift had taken a back seat.**

 **Moreover, having him freeze under her touch like she'd caught him** _ **murdering**_ **someone or something was...unsettling. Honestly. She wasn't that bothered.**

 **But he didn't believe that. She knew.**

 **The thing with her dear boyfriend was, he just couldn't accept stuff about her if she told him— he had to watch her and read her with his expertise and see it for himself before he believed it. Telling him she was fine would be a waste of breath; she needed to work on showing him.**

 **Meh. She had never been good with words anyway. Actions were more her thing after all.**

 **The old security guard looked up from his paper when the two people he'd been anticipating finally emerged from the doors, seemingly engrossed in a usual light argument. The girl looked better now, eyes sparkling, smile a tad brighter, face lit up and a bounce in her step. Though looking worn out, her companion had the same glow about his features, the same genuineness to the tiny grin playing on his lips.**

 **As soon as they neared the cabin, they slowed, as usual, and peeked in.**

" **~Konbanwaaa~ " she greeted, making the old man put down his paper for good and lean forward to smile at them brightly.**

 **A chuckle escaped him. " Konbanwa, Ayase-san, Mashima-kun."**

 **Taichi smiled warmly, swinging his white coat over one shoulder. A bag was slung on the same, and a steely stethoscope still hung around the back of his neck. "How are you today, jii-san?" And then his smile turned a tad worried. "How's the back?"**

" **Who cares about the back? I'm old." The guard chuckled, waving his concerns away. His eyes sparkled as they fixed on the couple. "Where are you two going? I saw you waiting around, Ayase-san..."**

 **Catching the fleeting wince on the young man's face, he guessed it wasn't a good question. Chihaya smirked lightly. "We had plans, but someone forgot."**

" **Guilty." Rubbing the back of his neck, Taichi shot the old man a sheepish smile, making him grin in reply. "Now I'm being punished — we're going back home and listening to her favorite cartoon's crappy theme songs. For an hour."**

" **Oi." She rounded on him, eyes narrowed. "You're in no position to make any comments about them today."**

 **Nodding obediently for her to see, he rolled his eyes at the old guard as soon as she turned away again. The watchman chuckled. "Have fun, then. Don't be too hard on him, Ayase-san." He requested, leaning forward with a fond smile. " Poor boy must be harried to the limit if he even came close to forgetting about something that has to do with** _ **you."**_

 **An unexpected tiny flush crept up her neck, much to Taichi's amusement, and his faint grin turned sly. He poked her arm, "Yeah, don't be too hard on the poor boy."**

" _ **Urusai**_ **." She grumbled, swatting his hand away.**

 **Exchanging a few light words, they parted ways. Chihaya waved goodbye from a distance while Taichi hopped into the trusty black Porsche and the old man waved back. Listening to the purr of the engine and watching them glide away, he expelled a content sigh.**

 **Its exactly kids like these that make an old man's day.**

* * *

" **Sensei, I'm locking up!"**

" **Hai, Hai." Harada sensei massaged his left arm, calling back out to Tsuboguchi San, who was currently inside, switching off the fans and lights. " Hurry up. Hiroshi, or we won't make it to the shop in time."**

" **Yessir!"**

 **At the prospect of missing out on the all you can eat fest at his favourite little food joint, Hiroshi sped up his work. The last of the members filtered out, tossing on their coats. A healthy flush was present on all the faces, eyes sparkling from the exertion their game offered. Sweat made their hair stick to their foreheads, but no one was bothered much. Two female members walked out, the last of them, and paused near their teacher.**

" **Oyasuminasai, sensei."**

" **We'll see you tomorrow, Sensei. Oyasumi."**

 **The old doctor bowed back to the two women, ignoring the sting in his arm. "Oyasuminasai."**

 **As he straightened, the strangest head rush overcame his senses, and the wold spun. A tingle developed in his chest, seeming to seep down the bothersome left arm, and for a moment, Harada sensei froze.**

 **And then it came, the sharp clenching to his heart.**

 **Numbness encasing his arm, the old man sunk to his knees, putting two and two together. He was a doctor, and he knew enough.**

 **Enough to save his own life.**

 **Voluntarily breaking into violent coughs through the pain, he sank to the floor.**

" **Ah, man, that took long enough. Wonder if they're already closing down— SENSEI! Harada Sensei, what's going on?!"**

" **Ambulance." He managed to choke between a cough. Black dots danced in his vision and he faintly wondered if all this coughing was doing nothing, after all. Through blurry vision, he watched his subordinate hip out a cell phone and felt the younger arms support his shoulders.**

 _ **Fight**_ **.** _ **Fight**_ **,** _ **fight**_ **,** _ **fight.**_

 **He still had a lot to live for.**

* * *

" **Why can't we just go shopping?"**

" **You're tired."**

" **Not anymore." Taichi pursed his lips as the elevator ascended up to his floor. Chihaya was leaning on the mirrored wall opposite him, her hair reflected in the glass. He saw himself too, pale faced and weary looking, but there was an uplift to his aura on a whole, and it showed in his eyes. "Come on, don't torture me. Let's go get your sister a teddy bear."**

 **She shook her head, grinning a little at the idea. "She won't like it."**

" **A hair dryer?"**

" **She has three."**

" **Make up."**

 **Chihaya snorted as the floor indicator dinged and the doors glided open soundlessly. Pushing herself off the wall, grabbing his shirt and towing him along— because he was having a bit of trouble setting himself upright from his rest against the insides of the elevator— she shook her head. "I have no clue what she has and what she doesn't. Don't know what things she puts on her face most of the time."**

 **Taichi pried her fingers away from his shirt, and didn't protest when they twined through his. "Okay, think. Is there anything she needs right now? You live together, there has to be** _ **something."**_

 **Momentarily distracted, she put a finger to her chin as they traversed the corridor. "Hmmmm...I don't know."**

 **He spared her a glance, and then rolled his eyes. "Don't give up so easily, wrack your brains...or what little you have of them in your— ouch!"**

" **Forgetting you're under punishment, aren't you? I haven't."**

 **He rubbed his smarting arm with his free hand, and brought them to a stop in front of his apartment. Punching in the security code, opening the door and pulling her in, both the young adults welcomed the warmth inside.**

 **As the door clicked shut behind them, Chihaya glanced around the empty apartment. It had been a while since she was here...almost a week, to be exact, but nothing had changed. It was still well organised, dust free, but lived in. Following him into the kitchen at the tug on her arm, her eyes dropped to their still intertwined fingers and a smile cracked on her face in response.**

 **Maybe it was because of the fact that it had been a while since they'd seen each other face to face. Phone calls and texts were stupid, but she knew it was one of those busy months and wisely kept her wistfulness to herself. Only, it had all accumulated into a huge balloon which was threatening to burst inside her any moment.**

 **Tightening her grip, the familiar feel of his fingers between hers was something she prized today, and the awareness made blood rush to her ears, tingles running up her arm. The smile on her face became softer.**

 **Oblivious to her la-la land, Taichi pulled open the fridge, and pulled her closer to his side. "Take your pick."**

" **Ooooooh. Bottled** _ **orange juice?!"**_

" **They didn't have lemonade the other day...I'll go get some later. You like this too, though, don't you?"**

 **She grinned, swiping a bottle out, and kicking the door shut. "I love it."**

 **Shrugging, he pulled away from her to grab a glass of water. But her grip around his hand made a sort of taut arm-rope, reigning him in. His lips curled upwards. "Leggo."**

" **Nah." Her smile mirrored his.**

 **It hit them that at long last, after almost a month of hectic running around, they finally had some time to themselves. Alone. It had been way too long, and the silence of the house, the familiarity of his kitchen and the grip on each other's hands made mild excitement bloom in their chests, turning their lips up into a smile that refused to go away.**

 **Simple happiness was what it probably was. Contentment. The wait seemed worth it for the moment.**

 **Stubbornly sporting that faint lazy grin, she held out her bottle and he heaved an exaggerated sigh, moving closer to open the lid with his free hand. She took a happy sip, watching him toss the lid onto the counter and stretch to grab himself some water. Laughing silently into her bottle, she moved an inch forward when he tugged at their clasped hands which had become stretched taut again. Filling up the glass and bringing it to his mouth, Taichi leaned against the counter, both of them watching the other as they took little gulps of their drinks. Lips still curved upwards.**

 **Chihaya happily wet her mouth, and set the bottle down for a minute. "So what's the plan?"**

 **His brows shot up in response. "Plan? You...you're setting me free from torture?"**

" **Nah, I'll find time for it somehow." She waved a gleeful hand and he deflated visibly. "But what are we doing today?"**

" **We could still go and shop for the gift."**

 **Her cheeks puffed, unhappy with the suggestion. Taichi calmly took another mouthful of water, while she grabbed her bottle again to do the same. "Aren't you tired?"**

" **I'm okay."**

" **Sure." She muttered dryly. "That's why you were knocked out cold back in the cafeteria."**

" **Moment of weakness." He shrugged, tugging at their clasped hands insistently. "I'm good to go. Maybe I'll be even better after a bath... If you can wait around."**

" **I don't mind." She shrugged too, more than happy to prolong their evening. "Actually, here's your punishment: we have to stop by my place first so I can freshen up too. And** _ **then**_ **we'll hit the shops."**

" **Not bad." He mused, finishing his glass and putting it in the sink. "That gives us a chance to sneak around and see if there's something she needs. "**

" **Oh, yeah!" she grinned, then patted his arm. "You're lucky I'm so clever."**

" **Uh-huh." His eyes rolled, but lips twitched. Pushing the earlier abandoned plastic cap towards her from the counter, he watched her put the bottle down, slender fingers grabbing the plastic with a certain unknown grace. Eyes flicking upwards, he traced the straight brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, the strands framing her face tickled her jaw, bangs swept impatiently to the sides, a little ruffled from the day. Face completely clear of any sort of makeup, with dark sooty lashes framing her wide eyes, she looked fresh and untouched. But her physical features, though definitely a good factor, was nothing compared to the way simple enthusiasm and genuineness brimmed in her every action.** _ **That**_ **drew him in, very much like a hapless moth to a burning flame.**

 **He found his lack of strength to resist her pull piteous.**

 **How exactly had he forgotten about today again? The thought brought a shot of ice into his heart, and the spell shattered as his earlier frustrations at himself remerged. To him, as someone who was still...doubtful about the strength of their relationship, such a mistake was unforgivable. He'd gotten too comfortable, too caught up in work and he'd slipped. How exactly he had** **somehow forgotten remained a mystery, and insecurities reared their ugly heads just a little. She didn't deserve that. There simply was no excuse.**

 **Forgetting such a meeting after going so long without it would mean...that he hadn't been looking forward to it? But he** _ **had.**_ **He really had counted on that one spot of brightness to get him through the whirlwind that had been this month. But when the time came...maybe it had been exhaustion. Maybe his brain had simply had no more strength.**

 **Unease flashed over his face, mirroring in his golden eyes, and now he scoured her features for any trace of unhappiness or dissatisfaction.**

 **He found none, but that didn't pacify him just yet. She had a right to be angry. She should've felt neglected or something. But here she was grinning like nothing was wrong.**

 **He didn't understand.**

 **Chihaya didn't really want to, but her hands loosened around his so that he could go on and freshen up. Catching the slightly dimmed expression on his face, her head cocked to the side. "What's wrong?"**

 **He wet his lips, and swallowed discreetly. "Nothing. I'm just going to..." he gestured outside the kitchen.**

 **She blinked at his suddenly uneasy posture, and then nodded. When his eyes darted searchingly around her face once more, she realised something was up.**

 **But he wouldn't talk immediately. She knew that too.**

 **Whatever it was that swirled in his eyes shouldn't be there. So her lips curled into a reassuring grin. "What are you waiting for?"**

 **He didn't answer her immediately, eyes still scouring her face, before a familiar defeated expression emerged over his features and then he was close, so close her chest pressed to his, and his breath tickled her cheek.**

 **Another happier smile curved her lips. His fingers curled firmly around hers and a thumb glided over her knuckles slowly, each stroke sending a flurry of butterflies swirling in her stomach. Being so close meant she had to look up to see his face, and her forehead brushed his chin. Her pulse skipped and danced, heartbeat pattering in her chest when he raised his free hand to weave his fingers into the silky stands of hair behind her ear. And she sighed when his mouth pressed to hers softly.**

 **Greed for more curled in her lower belly, but she let it swirl around, cherishing the goosebumbs over her skin, the soaring of her heart. Her lips parted and the kiss deepened slightly, soft, hesitant. Her head was light, she was running out of air, and a sudden need to have more made her fingers curl around his collar and pull him closer, while she rose on her toes at the same time. The pressure on her parted lips increased deliciously, and his hand behind her neck pulled her in further. A whirl of happiness and excitement and satisfaction, coupled with a mad mix of greed and pleasure exploded in her stomach, an eruption that shot down to her toes, making them curl.**

 **He pulled away slightly for a gap of air, vision unfocused, meaning to return as per her insistent tug, but getting too comfortable wasn't an option. As much as he could've spent hours showing her how incapacitated he was to resist her, they had to get a move on if they were going to get things done tonight.**

 **His lips brushed against hers, reluctant to let go. "We have no time."**

" **Shuddup."**

 **Smiling a little, he pressed another light kiss to her waiting mouth. Her sigh echoed in his ear, and it was even more difficult to pull away, satisfaction blooming in his chest and making it soar. His hand tightened around hers fractionally, a reminder, and then he pulled away for good, putting a few inches between their faces.**

 **A giddy smile lifted her lips, despite the wistfulness knocking inside, and she watched him return it slowly.**

 **And suddenly she understood what it was that was shining in the molten gold orbs searching her face.**

 **Guilt.**

" **I'm so sorry I forgot." He muttered on cue, making her eyes flutter shut for a moment as his breath feathered her face. "That wasn't fair to you. I feel like a jerk."**

" **Not your fault." She mumbled, a tad too dazed. His thumb brushed her cheek lightly, and her grip on his collar tightened. "I'm not mad, or sad, and I don't blame you. You had a whole lot going on and you were** _ **exhausted."**_

" **That's no excuse." He muttered, sounding as guilty as he looked. "I was looking forward to this the whole week, but I don't know what happened."**

 **Regaining a little of her breath, she unclenched her fingers from his collar, smoothened the fabric, and patted his chest, awarding him a dazzling smile. " Don't be so hard on yourself —** _ **I've**_ **forgotten a few of our dates and you let that slide..."**

 **How was he supposed to answer that? "I—yes, but—"**

" **Taichi." She chided, sighing, suddenly looking very grown up. " You're being silly."**

" **Am I?" he breathed, a little dizzy, a lot confused. She nodded multiple times, a happy smile on her face, and watching the way her eyes sparkled in the light, the longer bangs falling into her eye, he pressed his lips to her forehead, a final apology just to pacify himself. "I love you."**

 **The smile on her face widened. Even after so long, even after hearing him say it enough times, her ears still heated, her eyes twinkled and warmth bloomed in her chest, making the beating of her heart sound louder, livelier.**

" **I know."**

* * *

 **Kanade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The scent of the candles washed over her, and a small smile flitted across her face. "It's amazing, Tsukue-kun."**

" **I knew you'd like it." Komano adjusted his glasses, grinning faintly. They were gathered around the reception desk at her shop, the light from the scented candles he'd just gifted her making her face glow. Softly twining her fingers through his, they took another slow breath. It was relaxing, a sort of calm and old scent that matched the ambience of the shop.**

 **The moment was interrupted when the bell tingled and customers stepped inside.**

 **Straightening away from her boyfriend and the wonderful candles, Kana-chan smiled automatically. "Welcome to Oe's traditional—** _ **Sumire-chan**_ **!?"**

 **The said girl smiled easily and waved, her hair pulled into the usual bun on the top of her head. "Hey guys."**

" **What are you doing here?" Komano asked, joining Kanade in moving closer to their kohai. "Shouldn't you be studying for your entrance exams."**

 **Sumire-chan rolled her eyes. "Komano-senpai never changes. I'm taking a break. I was just going home from cram school when I ran into—** _ **eh?! Where did he go?!"**_

 **Watching the girl look around for...whoever it was that she'd apparently come here with, Komano exchanged a slightly bewildered glance with Kana-chan.**

" **Su-chan, who are you talking about?"**

" **Kazama-kun!" Sumire scowled. "That rat made me come here with him, to buy his mother a kimono, but now he's missing!"**

 **Komano sighed. "I bet you he's still standing outside gaping at the poster we've put on the window."**

 **An unexpected flash of unease passed over the younger girl's face, something Kana-chan didn't miss. Sumire's fingers clenched around her shoulder bag slightly. "Wh-what poster? The one with Ayase-senpai...?"**

" **Yeah." Komano nodded, referring to the latest modelling favour Chihaya had done for the Oe family. "He hasn't seen it yet."**

" **Oh." She fidgeted. "Could you wait a second while I go and get him?"**

" **Don't bother. I'll do it." Komano waved a hand, moving outside before she could protest. "Why don't you get onto what you came here for? And then go back home and study."**

" **Hai, hai." She mumbled, watching him near the door.**

 **The bell chimed again as the door opened and closed, and there was a tension in the room.**

 **Sumire raised her gaze hesitantly to look at her senpai. Kana-chan's watchful eyes held a spark, but she chose to ignore it.**

 **Both of them did.**

" **Shall we start looking?" the older girl suggested innocently, ignoring the obvious elephant in the room.**

" **S-sure. I think he said something about lavender..."**

* * *

 **Chihaya looked at the whole row of fuzzy slippers, hand on her hip, a frown on her face. Currently at a shop somewhere near Shiranami Society, they were searching for a replacement for Chitose's worn out slippers. There were so many to choose from: bubbly pink, baby blue, and even a Pikachu themed one which she absolutely loved. But she didn't know which to get her sister. Of course, she had an idea...**

 **Abruptly, the pair of slippers she had clenched in one hand was snatched away, and she rounded on the thief with a pout.**

" **No." Taichi said firmly, putting it back. "I don't think your sister likes that stupid Snowman."**

" **His** _ **name**_ **is Snowmaru." Chihaya hissed, glaring at him lightly. "And she has no taste."**

" **Pretty sure you're the tasteless one." He murmured, bending to look at a pair of plain green ones. "How about this?"**

" **It's green."**

 **He pointed to the same thing in fuchsia. "This one?"**

" **But its plaaaaiiiiin." She pouted, frowning at it. "You're so boring."**

 **He scoffed, crossing his arms. "Well, you're going to have to pick one today. Soon."**

" **Hmmmmmm..." she bent again near a cute, teddy bear themed one. It wasn't as cute as Daddy Bear to her, but it would do. "How 'bout this?"**

 **He spared her a glance, meaning to make a snarky remark, but it died when he caught her looking at him sideways expectantly, loose locks of hair tumbling over one shoulder, a tiny pout remaining on her mouth.**

 **He almost agreed instantly, before he caught himself in time. " Chihaya...she wears plain ones, remember? Like what we saw back at your house."**

 **Her cheeks puffed, annoyed, and he hid a little wince. Going too long without seeing her properly made him** _ **very**_ **weak. So much, it was almost pathetic. The main goal he had right now was to put a smile on her face for the entire short time they had together before life turned busy again. There was no time for frowning.**

 **Wrinkling her nose, Chihaya straightened and stepped into his side to grab the fuchsia slippers he'd pointed out. Turning it over in her hand, looking up sideways, still a little dissatisfied, she sighed at him. "We're taking this."**

 **He grinned a little, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Excellent choice."**

 **Her tongue shot out in reply, and she leaned into him at the hips, "But those Snowmaru ones are adorable. Honestly, Taichi, are you blind?"**

" **Just a little." He said dryly, before picking up the said slippers too. "How about we buy both?"**

" **I'm not a millionaire." She grumbled, eyes lingering on the white ones in his hand.**

" **Ah, but I sort of am." He grinned. "Come on."**

 **She refuse to budge, looking incredulous. " She has only two feet, Taichi. How is she supposed to wear all four?"**

 **He rolled his eyes and poked her cheek. "This isn't for her."**

 **Now she looked hostile. The fuzzy white slippers received a glare. "Who's it for then? You better say Rika, or I'm going to kill you."**

" _ **Rika**_ **would kill me if I bought her this."**

" **Then who's it for?" she glared at him now.**

" **Shinobu-chan." He said with a straight face.**

 **Chihaya gaped, pulling away from him. "** _ **What?!**_ **Why would you—?"**

" **It's for** _ **you**_ **, dummy** _ **.**_ **" He snorted, shaking his head. "Sometimes you're so slow, I can't believe myself."**

" **Oh." Doing an abrupt one-eighty, a flush crept up her neck and she smiled. "What's the occasion?"**

 **He shook his head, a smile preaching exasperated fondness dancing on his lips. "Consider it an apology gift. Now you can't be mad at me."**

" **I never** _ **was.**_ **" She clarified, moving back into his side again, grinning faintly when his arm came around her middle and he pressed his lips to her temple. It made her heart skip a silly beat. She was lucky this evening; usually, he was almost never this affectionate in public. Today, he seemed to had forgotten his principles completely. "But I'm not stupid enough to try and convince you to put it back. So...thanks."**

" **Anytime." He laughed shortly, handing over her new prized possession.**

 **They were about to move toward the billing counter when the unmistakable blaring of an ambulance caught their attention. Shoppers nearby looked up and out the large glass windows of the shop just like they were doing, and within five seconds, the sound suddenly magnified as the white vehicle and its flashing blue lights became a split second blur before dashing out of sight and hearing once more.**

 **A moment of suspended stillness. And then it shattered; everyone went back to their preoccupations.**

 **Chihaya pursed her lips. "It's always so depressing when an ambulance speeds by. Obviously someone somewhere is in trouble."**

" **Don't look at it like that." Taichi chided lightly, eyes still fixated in the direction the vehicle had disappeared into. Something churned in his stomach. "Think of it like this: when an ambulance speeds by, it means someone somewhere is getting another chance to live."**

 **Her face lifted at the thought, and a slow nod escaped her. "Hmm...not bad."**

" **Huh?" he snapped out of his musings and glanced down at her. Chihaya was giving him a cheeky smile, "I mean...for a pessimist, that wasn't so bad."**

 **Face clearing, dismissing whatever it was that had caught him off guard earlier, he flicked her forehead and she scowled lightly. "For the last time, I'm a** _ **realist,**_ **Karuta-baka. Now come on. Let's go pay for this and go get some food. I can hear your stomach complaining all the way up here."**

* * *

Done for now. If you like it, let me know and be patient with me.

Love you all to bits,

Loyyu-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Again.

I know, I know, I'm such an utter failure but I Ihad no choice. Life happened and I had to forsake Chihayafuru entirely because I couldn't focus on anything else. This series is so interwoven with me and my emotions that it really gets in my way sometimes. Anyway, it still isn't an excuse, I know I suck, but I hope all you wonderful readers from before will continue to stick to my story.

I cant even begin to expresse how much your words mean to me. Even now, I got the courage to post this chapter only because I reread your kind comments and it made me so so SO happy. I felt like a new person. Life had been getting to me, and the words you left for me to come back to have given me confidence in myself again. I love you all for that. Words are indeed the most powerful weapons.

Anyway, to all you wonderful people, I am eternally grateful for your support. You just wont believe how much.

Hope you like this second chapter too. I'd love to hear your comments.

Apologising for my absence again, onward.

* * *

 **The frail woman sitting in her wheelchair brushed her fingers along the cloth of a beautiful lavender kimono draped across her lap. She was younger that she looked, this woman. Once beautiful. But a weak heart tore her spirit to shreds and left her a pile of skin and bones now; still a sight to see, but none of the healthy glow remained on her face. Fighting against this was hard; taxing.**

 **But as she traced the embroidery on the soft cloth, her lips lifted into a smile. A light that had long since been extinguished flickered to life in her eyes.**

" **Okaaaaaa-San, you forgot this." A dark haired, grey eyed young man walked into the room, holding a packet of pills in his hand. He looked exasperated. " That's the third time this week. Should I start getting Ayumi- ba chan to remind you?"**

 **The old woman spun around to face him, smiling despite herself. At the prospect of adding another burden onto the shoulders of their house keeper, the woman quickly shook her head and held out her hand for the tablets. "Okaeri, Takeshi."**

" **Tadaima." He muttered, dropping to his knees beside her chair and handing over her little plastic bag of an assortment of pills she was supposed to take. Watching them fall into her bony hand, something tightened in his throat. He cleared it quickly. "Why do you keep looking at this thing? You've worn it once already."**

" **Ah...but this is special. It's the first time you've given me a gift** _ **and**_ **brought a girl home."**

" ' **Kaa-san." Kazama blew out a breath, shutting his eyes. Unwillingly, a picture of the younger girl his mother was talking about flashed in his mind— the straight hair, darkened lashes and a little button nose. His grip on her armrest tightened. "It's not what you think."**

 **The woman simply smiled, running a hand through her son's hair. " Maybe not. Forgive an old woman's aspirations."**

" **That's exactly why I don't date." Kazama grumbled, opening his eyes, looking worn down. "You expect too much. I can't just — I need time to—"**

" **I know, Takeshi. And I'm sorry you feel that way. But don't mind me. I just can't help but wonder...will I be around long enough..."**

" **Yes you will. You're not going anywhere."**

 **She smiled. Despite her prominent cheekbones and baggy eyes, the warmth only a mother can exude radiated off her and Kazama greedily took it in. Her hand now squeezed his cheeks inward. " You're such a handsome boy."**

 **He flashed her a grin around her fingers. " Thanks."**

" **Ah, well. Too bad you're a coward." She said playfully, dropped her grip and Kazama pouted. "I just wish I could see you happy and in love...like your friend!"**

" **I have a lot of friends, mom..."**

" **Oh, no, I'm talking about the gorgeous one, who went with you to London."**

 **Kazama sweatdropped. Looks like even the older ladies weren't immune to the phenomenon they all thought his friend to be. Except...he was just an ordinary boy.**

" **Mashima?"**

" **Yes, exactly."**

 **A grin cracked on his face and he rested his chin on the armrest. "Oh he's happy alright. And he deserves to be."**

" **I sense a story." The old woman smiled, a long forgotten sparkle of youth shining in her eyes. Kazama latched onto it like it was a life line. Popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing with the faintest of winces, the woman ran her fingers through her son's hair. "But first tell me, why are you home early?"**

" **Just felt like speeding back. Good thing too." He nodded at the tablets. "Everyone else is getting ready for their trip to Omi Jingu."**

" **Hmm...? Omi...Jingu?"**

" **Its a looooong story, mom. Let's just say it all began when a small boy from Fukui decided to move into the big bad city, and he tangled himself up in some pretty deep roots..."**

* * *

" **Oh my** _ **Gosh,**_ **Chi-chan, that looks so good on you!"**

 **Chihaya blushed, taking off the beanie and putting it back on her friend's head. "Arigatou, Eri-chan. But it looks better on you."**

 **Rin, a lot more observant, detected the false enthusiasm and sparks of jealousy in the eyes of the girls standing next to her and Chihaya. But even so, she nodded to the side. "Chi-chan is more of a wide brimmed hat kind of girl...ne?" A sly smile cracked on the tall dark haired girl's face as a perfect opportunity to knock down their companions came to mind. "Like the one your boyfriend once got you. "**

 **Instantly, Chihaya's mind flashed back to the wide black threaded hat Taichi had bought back from Hokkaido, and she grinned. "Oh, yeah! That one's so pretty, Chitose's been trying to get her hands on it herself!"**

 **Rin, having failed at making her react in a more...feminine way, like a blush or at least a spot of coyness on her face, grumbled to herself. Thankfully, the other girls surrounding them had caught on to her bait. "Hold on? Chi-chan's got a...boyfriend?"**

 **Rin perked up, and then nodded proudly before Chihaya could say anything. "Yep! And he's the biggest jackpot** _ **ever!"**_

" **Eeeeeeeh?" Erika leaned into Chihaya's face, eyes wide with interest. "Who is it?!"**

" **Yeah, yeah!" Kimiko crossed her arms and looked a little offended. "Why haven't we met him yet?!"**

" **Well, he's a little busier than us..." Chihaya began, uncertain about the intense gazes of her friends. She had no clue what was going on. "Uh...he's in med school."**

" **Whaaaaat?!" they chorused, eyes bright. Imaginary boxes of criteria popped up next to them, and they instantly compared this new character to Chihaya. " He's the smart kind?!"**

 **Oblivious, Chihaya smiled innocently. "He is." She said proudly. " He's also got crazy good talent for Soccer, and Karuta of course." She put a finger to her chin as if thinking, not noticing the growing hearts in her audience's eyes or the check marks in the boxes. " And other things like the Piano, Judo, Swimming etc, etc. I think he can speak about seven or eight languages...and he cooks.** _ **Really**_ **well." She made a face out of momentary jealousy, then shrugged. "List goes on."**

" **Plus, he's loaded." Rin threw in smugly.**

 **Innocent soul that she was, Chihaya had no idea that to the others, she was probably bragging. Rin sighed fondly. The auburn eyes were clear of any such ill intentions — she was just telling them how awesome her best friend was. The other two girls exchanged glances and raised their brows. "You haven't said anything about his looks."**

 **Chihaya sighed with an envy she** _ **really**_ **had no business feeling. "Like a supermodel. It's annoying sometimes."**

 **Disbelief coloured the girls' faces. "Impossible." Erika muttered. Kimiko nodded. "No one should be that perfect..."**

" **What?** **" the chestnut haired girl blinked, and then smiled confusedly. "What do you—"**

 **The trilling of her cell phone cut her off and she pulled it out of her pocket. Watching the photo flash on the screen, her lips curved in response like they always did, and Rin knew instantly who it was. She'd seen that smile many times. "Aha! Gimme that!"**

 **Snatching the phone away from the bewildered young woman, she thrust it towards their disbelieving friends. "Feast your eyes!" A smug grin adorned her face as their jaws dropped. And then Erika melted, something like a whimper escaping her lips.**

 **Rin pulled the phone away before they could pounce and thrust it back towards a clueless Chihaya, who happily accepted the call. " Taichi!"**

" _ **What took you so long?"**_

" _ **Harsh."**_ **Came Kazuto's voice in the background. Chihaya heard another voice murmuring, and she guessed it to be Arata.**

" **Rin-chan was playing around with my phone." She replied carelessly. A spark of excitement shone in her eyes. "Where are you?"**

" _ **Outside, baka. Do you want us to miss the train?"**_

" **Nooo..." she drawled, glancing at her wrist watch. "Oops. Sorry. I'll be right out."**

" _ **Hurry."**_ **His voice softened. "** _ **We need to stop by the hospital first, remember?"**_

 **The excitement dimmed inside her. Chihaya's shoulders slumped, and she kicked lightly at the ground. "I remember. We'll see you soon."**

 **Watching her hang up, Rin winced slightly.**

 **Harada-sensei had been taken in for another check-up only yesterday. After that second fainting episode, they weren't taking any chances. Although Rin suspected it might be bigger that their practised excuse— that it was simply fatigue— Taichi was remaining tight lipped about it, so she didn't wish to pry. Even so, it was hard to ignore the tremendous amount of worry shining in his eyes when he looked at their old Sensei...or the guilt when he turned to Chihaya.**

 **She broke out of her thoughts when Kimiko started speaking "...introduce us!"**

 **Chihaya nodded. "Sure. He's waiting outside. Arata and Kazu-kun too, Ri-chan. Let's go."**

 **Turning around swiftly, the girls darted to the front doors of their department. Erika and Kimiko followed close, looking apprehensive. Rin rolled her eyes at their whispering. Idiots.**

 **Sure enough, waiting by that familiar black Porsche were three figures they knew very well. Arata spotted them first, and tossed them a wave, before a flash of confusion passed over his face. Probably wondering who the other two were. Taichi was leant against the door of his car, seemingly engrossed in a discussion with an animated Kazuto.**

 **Rin grinned and announced loudly, " Here we are!"**

 **Both the boys snapped their heads to look at the entourage, and Erika and Kimiko gasped a little behind them. One of them even whispered, "** _ **He's real..."**_

 **Their continued disbelief was really getting on Rin's nerves.**

 **Oblivious to it all, Chihaya managed to perk up at the sight of her friends. Just as she bounced forward, Kazuto jogged past her to intercept Rin, and pulled the unsuspecting girl into a slightly sloppy kiss. Rin squeaked, while Chihaya giggled as she stepped directly into Taichi's side, hands twining instantly out of practise, and exchanged a fist bump with an amused Arata. His midnight blue eyes darted from her to the couple behind them, and he wrinkled his nose. Taichi spared Kazuto a glance and rolled his eyes. " I swear he's just trying to annoy me."**

" **Probably. Or maybe you're just too uptight about PDA." Arata mused quietly. He smiled at Chihaya. "Where were you?"**

 **As if that statement reminded him, Taichi fixed his glare on the girl completely. "Yeah, what took you so long?! We were supposed to be at the hospital five minutes ago!"**

" **I said sorry, didn't I?" She pouted, landing a kick on his ankle. "I was just talking to my friends who were... Where'd they** _ **—**_ **Oh. Eri-chan! Come here."**

 **The two girls had been lingering next to Rin uneasily, staring at the other three all the while. At Chihaya's beckoning, they hesitantly walked forward. Stepping closer, Kimiko clutched Erika's hand tightly, and received a squeeze back.**

" **Meet Erika-chan and Kimiko-chan." She announced proudly, flourishing a wave. Chihaya smiled up at Taichi. "I've talked about them before."**

" **I remember. You did the poster for Literature Day together, didn't you? It looked amazing." He smiled politely at the girls and dipped his head in a tiny bow. "Hajimemashite."**

 **Flushes rose up both their necks and Arata disguised his smirk as a cough. A spark of unease shone in Taichi's eye, and he tossed his best friend a glare for his amusement. "H-Hajimemashite." Kimiko spoke up. "We're sorry for keeping her inside for so long."**

" **Yeah," Erika muttered with a sheepish smile, despite Taichi's haphazard hand waving their concerns away. "We just never thought Chihaya-chan could—** _ **I mean**_ _ **WOULD—**_ **have a boyfriend. You know, since she's so busy all the...time...Ehehehe..."**

 **Taichi tried not to, but his eyes still narrowed infinitesimally. Arata sobered up too, looking a tad unimpressed now. Looks like Eri-chan and Kimiko-chan belonged to the majority of people who were clearly too shallow to appreciate the character their air headed childhood friend had. "Well, she does." The black haired boy spoke up quietly, making the girls wrench their eyes away from their object of interest and fasten them onto him. He could see their gazes appraising him, judging every inch.**

 **Arata fought the urge to roll his eyes. City girls were so shallow sometimes.**

" **That's Wataya Arata." Chihaya,** _ **still**_ **completely oblivious, smiled brightly. Enthusiastically, she proceeded with her introductions. "He's in business management. Arata's the Master at the game I play! Rin-chan's told you that before. And you know Kazu-kun."**

" **How can we not?" Erika giggled. "He's always around."**

 **They all turned to see a flushed looking Rin being towed back by a carefree Kazuto. "Yo! Shall we get going? It's already 5:20."**

 **The information jolted Taichi out of his momentary Chihaya-induced bubble of peace and all the things that had been worrying him came rushing back. He quickly straightened himself from the door, sliding his free hand into his pocket to grab his keys. One of the girls, whoever it was, dropped her gaze to his fingers that were still under Chihaya's custody, and he detected a flash of disapproval. Having had enough, the young doctor-to-be exchanged a glance with a silently watchful Arata, and plastered on another smile. "He's right. We have to get going now."**

" **Gah! We're late already!" Chihaya jumped. "Gomenne, Eri-chan, Kimi-chan. We'll talk some other time."**

" **It's okay." Kimiko smiled, looking a tad disappointed. "Itterashai."**

 **Tossing them a rather obligatory smile, Taichi let go of Chihaya and unlocked the car. Arata jogged over to the passenger side while Chihaya pushed Kazuto into the backseat, and hopped in herself, tossing the girls a final wave. Rin got in last, shutting the door.**

 **The engine purred to life, and the black car pulled out of the campus, merging smoothly into the traffic outside.**

 **Erika sighed. "What a waste."**

" **I know..." Kimiko said mournfully. "He's got** _ **everything**_ **going for him...hell, even his voice was perfect. Lucky Chihaya-chan."**

 **That didn't sit well with her friend. Cheeks colouring from jealousy and a misplaced sense of injustice, Erika fisted her hands. "No, don't say that. Did you see them together? He barely even kissed her. Someone as perfect as that is way out of Chihaya's league. All she has going for her is the looks...and even that's not very prominent." She huffed. "They obviously fight a lot. And she's too air headed. She can't even cook or do** _ **anything**_ **lady** _ **-**_ **like** _ **!"**_

 **Kimiko remained silent, wincing on the inside. As much as what others thought, she wasn't as shallow as her friend. She could see, she had eyes. As far as she was concerned, they had just witnessed a relationship with a deep past, and a firmly built up friendship. It doesn't get any better than that.**

 **It was obvious to** _ **her**_ **that breaking them up for good would be next to impossible.**

* * *

 **Harada-sensei watched his wife grab her bag and leave the hospital room with a smile on her face. As soon as the door shut behind her, he heaved a sigh.**

" **That's too heavy a sigh for you, sensei." Hiroshi Tsuboguchi muttered from where he was lounging on one of the chairs. "You'll be free to leave tomorrow."**

" **Hopefully." Harada sensei muttered back, leaning back against his propped up pillows. "Or maybe they'll keep me in another day or two. You never know."**

" **Hey, don't worry. I'm sure we'll still be able to watch the matches on screen."**

" **That's not the same as being there to support them." The old man mumbled, picking at a loose thread on the hospital bedsheets pooling around his knee. "I wish I was ten years younger."**

" **Sensei..." Hiroshi chided. "Wrong train of thought, old man. Get off."**

 **He chuckled, reaching for a drink of water. At first, Harada sensei thought: Old age...it'll bring its aches and pains. When his knee acted up, he figured** _ **that**_ **would be the cause of his falling back on the sport he loved. For a few years, it quite was. But now...now it's another organ which, quite frankly, had him reeling.**

 **Never would he have expected a full on blow of CAD. And now that he was sure that's what it was...Harada sensei sighed.**

 **His wife sure was distraught. But like always, she sported that serene smile and silently helped him get through it. She never let go of his hand. Hiroshi was constantly around, ever dutiful and loyal, and his face and peppy attitude and determination gave the old man some peace.**

 **Then there were his kids.**

 **No one knew. No one was supposed to. But he should've known he couldn't fool all of them. While Matsuge kun had cottoned on immediately, Komano and Rin took their time. But as per his wishes, none of them had breathed a word to Chihaya.**

 **Harada sensei was sometimes a selfish man. Ever since that last game, which she had almost won, he had made it his mission to get her through this however soon as possible. Ignoring that first attack, brushing it aside, he hid the fact from her so that she wouldn't worry about it. But now, so close to her match, here it was again. He couldn't reveal everything** _ **now,**_ **not so close to the competition. Which was why he still asked Taichi to remain mum...and that was selfish because the boy clearly didn't like it.**

 **He had insisted through out the course of time after the first attack to just come out with it and tell her, but sensei never could. His pride didn't allow him. He was her hero, Chihaya-chan's mentor.** _ **Him,**_ **getting knocked down by a weak heart? Hah.**

 **And yet here he was at the hospital, checking up on his organs.**

 **Taichi didn't like lying to the girl. He squirmed and frowned and looked insanely guilty each time this topic came up, but Harada sensei wanted him to keep up the charade for a while longer, just so he could see Chihaya reach her goal. No one knew the scatterbrained girl as well as Taichi did, so naturally, it was upon his shoulders to make sure she didn't learn of this predicament of theirs. It ate away at him, but he respected his sensei's wishes, albeit reluctantly.**

 **For the third time that evening, Harada sensei sighed.**

 **The door cracked open, making both the men look up, and a familiar chestnut haired head poked it. "Yo."**

 **Breaking into warm smiles, Hiroshi and Harada sensei glanced at each other. The door opened wider and Chihaya skipped in, perching on the edge of her teacher's bed. Rin, Kazuto and Arata all followed, while Taichi brought up the rear, shutting the door again behind him.**

" **My, my it's crowded in here." Harada sensei chuckled, peering at them all. "When are you leaving?"**

" **Tonight." Rin answered, smiling worriedly. "There's a train at ni—"**

" _ **Eight."**_ **Taichi cut her off, throwing her a look. All the others, except Chihaya, threw him equally confused looks and he put a finger on his lips quickly, eyes darting to the oblivious girl on the bed. Realisation flashed over Rin's face before she nodded. "Yeah, eight."**

" **How are you, old man?" Chihaya patted her teacher's leg, smiling despite the frown on her face. "Sensei's turning into a girl, fainting all the time."**

" **Oi." The old man grumbled. "I'm old, okay? Give me a break."**

 **Arata cracked a smile at that, leaning against the wall by Tsuboguchi San's chair. Kazuto and Rin were standing next to him, peering through concerned gazes. Taichi, refusing to meet his eye for now, leaned against the railing at the foot of the bed and took the performance chart into his hands, golden eyes darting across the page swiftly. The miniscule tightening of his jaw was something Harada Sensei had been watching for. "Does it all make sense to you now, Matsuge-kun?"**

 **Taichi looked up slowly, smiling despite himself. "Not** _ **everything,**_ **but yeah."**

 **Chihaya watched him too, looking curious. "I've always wanted to understand what's in it. Taichi, maybe—"**

" **Nope." He cut her off, flipping a page. "You need at least half a brain to understand this."**

 **She puffed her cheeks out. "You're such a hypocrite! Only last week you told me my Math had improved really good!"**

 **Trapped, Taichi raised his eyes from the clip board and fixed her with a slightly uncertain stare. "That...was math. This is different. Besides, there are things here that you should never have to learn about your sensei— you'll be scarred for life. Wanna see?"**

 **She shrank back when he extended the board toward her, looking at it, then uneasily glancing back at him. Taichi had his brows raised, face blank otherwise, and she knew that look. "No thanks."**

" **That's what I thought." He muttered, taking it back and returning to his scrutiny.**

 **Unnoticed by everyone else, more guilt flashed in his eyes and he peeked at his teacher from behind his lashes for a split second, catching the old man's smile, before quickly dropping his eyes back onto the papers.** _ **Very**_ **unhappy with everything.**

 **Harada sensei entertained his students for a few more minutes. They kept up a cheerful atmosphere, laughing and cracking jokes and arguing lightly among themselves. It lightened his heart. His wife always said these kids were good for him, and he knew it was the truth. Looking at them, all his hopes and dreams came alive, and a will to hold on remerged within.**

 **Eventually, as the clock struck half past six, they decided to leave. Having their bags packed already, all they needed to do was shower up and then be there on time. Chihaya looked a little panicked at the mention of luggage, and it didn't escape anyone that she had probably forgotten...**

 **As they made their way out, Harada sensei signalled Taichi to hang back. He did, slipping inside once everyone else had trickled outside. Hiroshi had gone out with them, as a lookout. Now alone, the young man paled freely. "Sensei—"**

" **Hey, don't worry." Harada sensei chuckled. Beckoning him closer, the old man looked up at him fondly. "The ECG is better than it looks."**

" **No it's** _ **not."**_ **Taichi hissed, eyes clouded with worry. "CAD's no joke."**

" **No, it isn't. But I'll get a bypass, don't worry."**

" _ **Sensei."**_ **He sighed wearily. "That's no joke either."**

" **It is if your father's the one doing the surgery." The old man shrugged, " He came by yesterday too."**

" **I know." The younger male grumbled, a little pacified. Remembering that his father would be the one wielding the knives was a relief—he was one of the best. Demeanour changing to an accusatory one, he crossed his arms. "You really should just tell her. Tell them** _ **all."**_

" **Oh, okay. Go get Chihaya-chan. I'll do it right away."**

 **Taichi opened his mouth, then closed it, looking torn. "That's not fair."**

" **Exactly. Just let this game blow over, Matsuge kun...its just a few weeks more.** _ **Then**_ **you can stop lying to your innocent, sweet, beloved—"**

" **Ooookay, put a sock in it." Taichi rubbed hand over the side of his face. "She's going to be really mad at me."**

" **You'll get through it." The old man said silently. Catching his silence which could only translate to doubt, Harada sensei sharpened his tone. "Matsuge-kun. You need to put more faith in what you two have."**

" **I do, I do." Taichi said quickly, but a tinge of uncertainty lingered in his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. " I have to get going now. Don't...don't stress yourself. She's going to win."**

" **You make sure of it."**

" **Yep."**

" **And you should give Megane-kun a good fight too. But take care of him."**

" **..I'll try." He smiled a little. " See you soon, sensei."**

" **Sooner than you think, son. Run along now. Give her a kiss from me."**

 **Grinning cheekily at the sudden faint burst of colour and expression of slightly flustered disbelief on his student's face, Harada sensei watched him walk gracefully out the room. The door shut behind him softly, and the old man let his smile drop.**

* * *

" **We're dead."**

" **...and who's fault is that?"**

" _ **Mine,**_ **completely mine." Chihaya whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Taichi. I swear, I was going to pack yesterday, but...things came up and—"**

" **Okay, okay. We're here. Go get started, freshen yourself up and I'll be back here in about... Thirty minutes and we'll leave, okay?"**

" **Thirty?" she gulped, eyes wide with panic. "B-But that's not enough—"**

" **Just relax and get it done." He came to a stop in front of her apartment and gave her a warm, softer smile. "We'll make it, I promise."**

 **Her pulse quickened, but she calmed down at the same time. That smile right there was hers alone—exclusive. Something she was on the receiving end of only when they were alone, or during rare moments outside, when he lost his guard. It still made her heart race and stomach flip, because it spoke a lot of things; things so obvious now, she couldn't believe he'd been able to keep it all at bay when they were younger. It must've taken a lot of effort. Chihaya, she knew, would never have been able to hide her feelings like that no matter where they were. Grinning back, welcoming the flutters in her stomach, she grabbed his collar and pulled him in, pressing a kiss to his cheek in reply. "See you soon."**

" **Yup. Now get out."**

 **Cheeks puffing at his tone, she stuck out her tongue, with vehemence, conveying her defiance to him, before throwing open the door and jumping out. For once, she didn't waste any time lingering, and shot upstairs with one last wave. Taichi watched her shirt whip out of sight, before revving the engine and backing up to go back to his own apartment...**

 **...and...er...** _ **pack**_ **.**

 **Justifying that he** _ **wouldn't**_ **take as long as her to find his things, he weaved through the traffic quick enough and waited impatiently in the lift to reach his floor. Then he was a whirlwind, bringing out his bag, clothes being slid in deftly, all the while talking to his father on the phone.**

" _ **You little sneak."**_ **Mashima sensei accused from the other side. "** _ **You had no right to be so hard on her then. I'm going to call up Chihaya-chan—"**_

" **Dad!" Taichi hissed, "Keep your nose out** **of my business."**

" _**Then you shouldn't have just told me that. Now I've got dirt on you, son."**_

" **No you don't, because I'll admit it as soon as the time is right. And hey, you're the who kept grilling me for** _ **details.**_ **"**

" _ **Now that, I believe. So she still thinks the train is at eight? Cruel boy. Is this how I raised you?"**_

 **A biting comment popped up in his head as an automatic response,** _ **you didn't raise me at all,**_ **and he felt guilty about it instantly. Even though he let go of all the chains in his past, their clanging still reverberated unwantedly in his mind at times. It was kind of like PTSD. Taichi sighed quietly. "** _ **Yes**_ **. Quit laughing please and tell mom I'm leaving. Rika too." He added as an after thought. "I'll call you later."**

" _ **Sure, sure."**_ **The older man sounded amused. "** _ **Tell your GIRLFRIEND I said Hi—"**_

" **Dad."**

" _ **What**_ **?" the older man feigned innocence. Taichi rubbed his face exasperatedly. "** _ **If you love someone, you need to embrace it. Shout it out to the skies and—"**_

" **Great, you're secretly a thirteen year old. Rika's better than you, father."**

" _ **My kids are so grave and sombre."**_ **He sighed mournfully in reply, "** _ **Oh well. Good luck with your matches...maybe I'll come visit. I haven't seen it yet, these games..."**_

 **Despite everything that was going on, a smile cracked over Taichi's face and he paused his task for a minute. "I think I'd like that...just** _ **don't embarrass me,**_ **or I swear—"**

" _ **Yikes. Okay, hot head. Now I gotta go. Your mom's making me a special dinner and then we have the whole night to—"**_

" **Right, okay, bye dad!"**

 **He heard the faint sound of his father's evil laugh as he wrenched the phone away from his ear. Cheeks burning for a minute, he took a deep breath. God, his father was** _ **nothing**_ **like him sometimes! The man had his moments, but inside, he was just a very spirited old guy. Even more annoying was the fact that Taichi himself was reduced to a teenager in his presence, getting all riled up so easily. Sighing, contemplating calling his sister and warning her to make a run for it tonight, lest she be scarred, he headed to the bathroom to fix himself a shower.**

 **Letting the warm water run through his hair, Taichi closed his eyes, mind shooting back to the conversation. It was never comfortable for him to speak openly to** _ **anyone**_ **about his love life, certainly not his father if he was going to say things like** _ **shout**_ _ **it to the skies —**_ **Taichi** **shuddered** _ **.**_ **He knew his dad was just teasing but** _ **yeesh**_ **. It may be true ideally, but life doesn't work like that. He had his fences. It wasn't like anyone** _ **actually**_ **understood the flavour of his relationship with Chihaya anyway. No one** _ **would**_ **except the two of them themselves.**

 **And thinking about that, he almost groaned again. He was going to get in** _ **so**_ **much trouble when she found out.**

 **Irrational panic gripped his heart mildly and adverse consequences ran through his brain. Like before, even though he'd shaken of his insecurities, they still reverberated in his mind at the most unlikeliest of times, a reminder of how things used to be.**

 **Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook his head. There was no time. Already, a good twenty minutes had passed. In the traffic, he'd run even later.**

 **Hopping out in five, grabbing his bag and slinging it across his back, Taichi bid goodbye to his apartment. Hair still damp from the shower, he attempted to get it dry as he walked to his car, ruffling the light brown locks. Unfortunately, it still dripped water. Mourning the damage that would do to his seats, he got in anyway, and turned on the heater. It wasn't cold, but he wanted to feel a little toasty by the time he got there.**

 **Finally, when he knocked at the door to the little apartment Chihaya and Chitose shared, hair having dried to a good limit and looking even more ruffled and messy, the door was answered by Chitose.**

" **Mashima-kun." She smiled slightly, appraising his appearance. "You look ruffled."**

" **I feel ruffled."**

 **She laughed. "Come in. She's still in the shower and she's only just packed up...which means half the things are still outside. You're going to miss your train anyway."**

" **Oh, no we're not." Taichi glanced at the clock in the living room as he passed. Twenty minutes to eight.**

 **Chitose raised a brow as she sauntered into the kitchen. "Huh? Can you teleport? Because otherwise..."**

" **I lied to your sister, train's at nine." He shrugged, falling easily into the sofa. Taichi grinned at Chitose's impressed look. "It had to be done."**

" **Smart move. You're always a step ahead aren't you?" Chitose shook her head, hiding a smile. "Tea— oh, no wait, coffee?"**

 **Taichi laughed shortly. " You don't have to bother."**

" **Humour me, young man."**

" **Okaaaay...Tea is fine, thank you."**

 **Nodding to herself, Chitose moved about the kitchen, humming to herself and setting up the kettle. Taichi smiled a little at the change in attitude Chihaya's elder sister now had. Life sure does strange things to you. With the haughty air mostly gone, Chitose was now just a regular snarky older sister, who was a lot better at taking care of her sibling.**

" **I'm heading out right now." She informed him, opening a drawer and pulling out a tea bag. "Spending the weekend with my boyfriend."**

" **I did** _ **not**_ **need to know that."**

 **She grinned to herself. What was he, still a saint? A sly tone touched her smile and she continued as if he hadn't said anything " I'm so lucky to have nabbed him. Sometimes it's like all the bones in his body are romantic. Right now, he's got us a get away trip to a resort. Sort of like a** _ **mini h**_ _ **oneymoon**_ **—"**

" _**Wow**_ **. Okay, please stop talking..." she glanced back and saw him press his hand to his forehead. "God, what is it** _ **with**_ **everyone today?!"**

 **Breaking into light laughter, Chitose poured out his cup of tea into a mug an walked over, finding his slightly flustered expression endearing. Coupled with that half dry messy hair, he looked soft and younger. Shaking her head, she put down the mug. "Now I know for sure that we can leave that idiot with you anytime, anywhere. You're a bloody** _ **saint.**_ **"**

" **Yes, I am." He snapped back, cheeks still slightly pink. " Be thankful."**

" **Oh, we are, kid." Her demeanour switched and she muttered softly, "We definitely are."**

 **Sobering at her tone, he followed her movements carefully. Chitose grabbed her bag and phone and checked herself in a mirror one last time. "Right. I'm off. Have fun, you two. Good luck." And then she put her head into her sister's room, yelling "** _ **Chihaya, he's here, and you're LATE."**_

 **A muffled reply came out, and Chitose rolled her eyes, tossing the boy a wave. "Go get her, she's hiding. Bye, Taichi."**

" **See you around." He waved her off, hearing the click of the door as she shut it behind her.**

 **Picking up his mug, he decided to wait in the living room until she made herself available. Familiar with the house by now, he was comfortable with being left alone. Calmly sipping on his tea, he watched the little park outside their window, deserted now, but lit up by street lamps. A couple of teenagers hung around, just lounging.**

 **The sound of a door creaking open made him silently eye the direction he knew to be Chihaya's room. Her head poked out cautiously, and upon catching sight of him near the window, her eyes widened and she hesitated.**

 **Taichi set down his cup, and beckoned her forwards. "Come here."**

 **A slight pout remained on her lips as she shuffled over, little guilty tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and even though they were completely an overreaction, he loosened his expression and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her middle. Fresh out of the shower, but hair newly dried, she smelled like that mixed berries scent he never understood. Chihaya sniffed. "The train's gone."**

 **He bit back a smirk. " See? This is why you should get things done beforehand."**

" **I'm sorry." She whined, dropping her head into his sternum a tad painfully. " Don't be mad at me."**

" **Kinda hard not to."**

" **Pleeeaaaseeee." she mumbled into his jacket. "I'll make it up to you somehow— I'll book the tickets for our next train!"**

" **You can make it up to me by promising to do things earlier."**

" **Yep! I swear!" she looked up, tears all gone. Sneak. "From this moment on, I shall never ever procrastinate** _ **ever**_ **again!"**

 **He snorted. "Right. Anyway, if you grab your bag, we can still catch that train."**

" **Eh?"**

" **It's at nine."**

" _ **EH?!"**_

" **I may or may not have tweaked the timings a bit so we don't end up getting late."**

" **You—you** _ **fiend!"**_ **she broke away from him and pointed an accusing finger, cheeks flushed. "You lied! You tricked me! Hold on,** _ **all of you did!"**_

" **Just me and Rin. And yes, we did. It was necessary, see? You're still not on time."**

" **B-But I was so worried! And in such a hurry to get it done." She deflated, looking a little genuinely upset and guilt twinged in his heart. " Ugh, now I feel silly."**

" **I'm sorry." He said sincerely, making her look up in slight surprise. Holding out a hand, an invitation, he looked sheepish. "I knew you'd be late so we just wanted to make sure you don't miss the train. But I swear, I feel bad."**

" **No, you have that smug look in your eye." She grumbled, but took his hand anyway and pulled herself back into him. "Idiot."**

" **Hey, you're the one who's never on time."**

" **But I** _ **am today,**_ **see?"**

" **Yeah, thanks to the lie I cooked up. Admit it, Chihaya, if I'd told you the train was at nine, you would've dawdled and lazed around and put everything off until the last minute."**

" **No I wouldn't have!"**

 **His eyes narrowed. "Your stupid bear is on TV for half an hour around this time** _ **and**_ **you would've spent ages over your clothes because you can't find your tracks. Tell me I'm wrong."**

 **Chihaya looked sour. It was true, every word he said was right. The urge to childishly run away from owning up to her mistakes was bubbling inside her, but she was a twenty year old woman! Time to man up, Ayase Chihaya. "** _ **Fine**_ **. You're right." She grumbled, looking away. "I'm sorry."**

 **Fingers tipped her chin back up to look at him, and she saw the glint of amusement, coupled with slight regret in his eyes. A little calmer, she realised that what he'd done was for the better. He was always taking care of her that way— being watchful and thinking a step ahead.**

 **Unexpectedly, he kissed her.**

 **He may have been a little harsh in his words, but she knew very well that that was what he did— dole out some tough love. With her character being the way it is, that was the only thing that worked. She tasted apology on his lips, the softness coupled with something a little stronger, something that made his fingers thread into her hair and pull her up closer than usual, but still being gentle. Something that made her press into him in response, forgetting about air. Wonderful flips in her stomach sent a rush of blood and something feathery up her arms, into her cheeks, heating her ears. Goosebumps erupted over the places, her toes curling slightly when his mouth moved slowly over hers; wordlessly conveying** _ **everything**_ **.**

 **It was always like that. He didn't kiss her like this often; usually just showed affection through hugs and meaningful, gentle brushes of his lips to her forehead or temple or jaw or somewhere equally sweet. He may have been holding back, but she really didn't mind. Completely new to this even now, their relationship was** _ **slow,**_ **and she liked it that way. There were still things she was only just beginning to figure out about herself. Before throwing themselves into this, she knew she had to find herself first. Taichi was lucky; he already knew himself pretty well. As for her, since Karuta had taken up most of her days before, she was only just beginning to understand who she was. It was confusing, gruelling, exasperating, but much to her relief and gratitude, he was always right there, picking her up and giving her a push. Never imposing his thoughts on her, but just watching over her carefully while she figured it out for herself, and beaming at her when she did.**

 **The feeling of his hands on her waist, through her soft locks, or fingertips brushing her cheek and jaw, the hot pressure of his mouth over hers, soft, easy and careful...it reminded her of just how lucky she was to have him right there. It made her think better, through the haze of human frustrations or negativity that life throws you sometimes. No one was perfect. She snapped at him, got annoyed for no reason at all, and sometimes even lashed out, but being a lot more in control of his emotions, he always patiently brushed it away and waited for her to shake it off and come back to herself. Only lately had she been thinking...he was patient alright, but what if it was making him uneasy too? What** _ **if**_ **her little episodes were pushing him away ever so slightly, until finally he was lost to her once again? That put ice in her heart. One of her greatest fears these days was just that— what if she wasn't paying enough attention to him?**

 **And yet, when moments like these arose, where she was wrapped snugly in his arms, being cherished like she was, everything seemed silly. All her worries, her fears. Because he** _ **spoke**_ **through his actions. Each hug, every kiss, sometimes even the unguarded look he would give her, or a simple slow brush of his thumb along her knuckles was meaningful. Rich. Abundant. It showed her he had** _ **so**_ **much more love to give, and that made her heart soar and blood rush to her head, giddy joy bubbling in her chest.**

 **Unknowingly, she had pushed herself up on her toes to the maximum, caught up in the moment. The arm around her waist propped up most of her weight, pressing her into his stomach. The strain of her neck upward was melting under the warm fingers along it. Chihaya finally sighed contently into his parted mouth, her fingers curling in his soft damp hair, making her shiver. His lips pulled away for a second, before coming back at her tug, thrown a little deeper into it than they expected. Both his arms now wrapped snugly around her waist, pulling her in and up closer than before, chests pressed together. Her hands wove into his hair. It tripled their already spiked heart beats, took away the last of their air, and dizziness set in their heads. Drawing it out till the last, she wondered what would happen if she didn't let go, but unfortunately, it remained a mystery.**

 **Taichi pulled away and dropped his face into her neck immediately, still holding her close, struggling for air.**

 **Refusing to open her eyes, she pressed her face into his hair too, fingers of one hand moving though the locks absentmindedly. The world spun behind her lids, she couldn't catch her breath, but there was so much warmth in her chest, down in her stomach. The goosebumps refused to settle down, making her hypersensitive, so when his lips absently brushed the base of her neck, her eyes fluttered and her breath caught gently, arching into him when he repeated the motion with a little more confidence.**

 **So caught up in the haze of how she made him feel, he didn't remind himself when to stop. He couldn't. Rational thoughts had disappeared, leaving him intoxicated, and now it was all instinctual, moving forward by reading her reactions. When her chest pressed into his in response, his mouth trailed slowly up the side of her neck, earning himself a tremble. Pausing at the spot beneath her ear for a split second, he pressed another hot touch to her skin.**

 **And she folded against him, knees buckling.**

 **Because he hadn't been the only one caught up in the haze. Poor girl was completely blown away.**

 **Startled out of his daze, Taichi took her weight while she struggled for a moment. He shook off the last of his cloudiness, a little breathless. Damn, so much for being excellent at self control. "Chihaya?"**

 **Her stomach heated at the slight huskiness to his voice. "I'm alive." She pressed her face into his chest, taking her own weight now, but leaning into him warmly. " Or maybe not** _ **."**_

" **Are you okay?"**

" **Just peachy." She mumbled, feeling a little sleepy all wrapped in his arms.**

 **She felt his lips press to her head, then his chin rested on the spot. She also heard his faint grin, the slight amusement. "I can't believe you almost fainted."**

 **Chihaya closed her eyes. "I did** _ **not."**_

" **Explain what just happened then."**

" **I was...uh...a little breathless, that's all. Ran out of air. Carbon dioxide levels spiked, my brain lacked oxygen and momentary dizziness resulted."**

" _ **Wow."**_ **He pulled back, looking slightly alarmed. "I think I'm rubbing off on you!"**

 **She pretended to look offended. "Great. Now I'm a nerd."**

" **What's wrong with being a nerd?" he accused, regaining his breath. There was a sparkle in both their eyes, a smile on both their lips...which they chose to ignore and resume arguing. He poked her cheek. "Social stereotypes are overrated."**

" **Sure, sure." She muttered under her breath. "As if I know what that even means."**

 **Catching it well, grinning faintly to himself, he glanced at the clock. Eight ten. "You hungry?"**

" **Yes!"**

" **There's no time for anything elaborate...how about we grab a sandwich on the way?"**

" _ **Yes!"**_

" **Have you finished packing?"**

" **Yes."**

" **You sound like a broken record."**

 **A silly grin bloomed on her face, and she nuzzled her face against his, eyes twinkling. "Yes."**

" **Great.** __ **You're not going to stop, are you?"**

" _ **Y—"**_

" **I will poison your drinks. I swear."**

" **No you won't. You love me."**

 **He rolled his eyes at her triumphant face looking up at him expectantly, and then gave in, pressing his lips to her forehead, smiling despite himself. "Unfortunately, I do."**

" **Seeee?" she put her chin on his chest. " I'm safe."**

" **That's what you think." He shook his head. " You never know...one day I might just snap and go crazy and run a pocket knife through your gut."**

 **She shuddered, burying her face back in his jacket. "You have such horrible thoughts sometimes, I worry."**

" **Yeah, well, on a different note, I'm going to tell you a secret." He bit back a smile when she pulled away slightly to look up at him, eyes wide. "I'd forgotten to pack too."**

" _ **Whaaaaat?!"**_

" **Now before you get all riled up, bear in mind that I** _ **still**_ **made it on time and would've easily caught the train even if it** _ **was**_ **at eight." His fingers brushed her cheek. She was a little distracted by his actions to notice the glint in his eye. "Girls take longer to pack—no, don't argue. You have more things to take with you, right?"**

 **She frowned unhappily, but it was lighthearted. "I thought you weren't supposed to lie when you're in a relationship." She sounded accusatory. " Isn't that right?"**

 **A pinch of panic gripped his heart, and his fingertips ran cold over her T-shirt. "It is... But sometimes, little white lies for your own good are passable."**

 **She narrowed her eyes, but then let it go, dropping her head back into his chest for the millionth time that evening. "Just as long as it's little and white, okay? Don't make me sic my dog on you."**

" **Just as long as it's little and white." He echoed hollowly "Got it."**

* * *

 **Oe Kanade was surprised.**

 **Blinking twice, then leaning forward to peer at the scene before her, she caught her breath. For sure, that was Nikuman-kun inside the cafe.**

 **But who was the girl?**

" **Kana-chan..."**

" **Shhh." She put a finger on her lips, not turning to look at her boyfriend. Komano fell silent unwillingly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking elsewhere. Though they were standing outside the cafe and peering in through the glass, he still felt uncomfortable.**

 **Inside, a little blush erupted on Nishida's face and Kana chan exhaled softly, straightening. "Sugoi."**

" **Who is it?"**

" **I have no clue. But this is** _ **great!"**_

 **Komano pursed his lips at her excited smile to keep his own at bay. Contrary to what others thought, he had known very well that two years ago, when he'd plucked up the courage to confess his feelings for Kanade, Nishida had...well, he'd been very selfless. And all through the time that followed, the young man had been worried...was he okay? Did he move on? While he never had the courage to just go up ad ask him, he** _ **had**_ **been watching the meat-bun fan quite carefully, with a special fondness in his heart.**

 **And seeing him today, with another woman, looking happy, Komano felt a relief in his chest.**

 **He wondered what Kana-chan was feeling. Judging by her smile, she was happy for him too. And so he suspected that maybe she'd been just as watchful over Yusei as he had.**

" **Think we should go in?" Komano muttered, glancing at his watch. "We have ten minutes to spare."**

" **No, let's not." Kana-chan turned to him and grinned blindingly. "I think we should just let him tell us when he wants to. Which...better not be long."**

 **Chuckling, Komano took her hand. "Then let's go grab supper someplace else. We better not be late or Mashima will kill us."**

 **Giggling, Kana-chan followed him away from the shop, thinking about what their Buchou would've said if he ever found out about this.**

 **Inside the cafe, Nishida glanced away from Yuri-chan's face towards the door, and for a second, he froze.**

 **He could've sworn he just caught a glimpse of familiar black rimmed glasses...**

" **Something wrong?"**

" **No, no." He smiled quickly, turning back to his date. "Nothing at all."**

* * *

" **Everyone's late!** _ **Everyone!"**_

 **Taichi pulled her back onto the bench, rolling his eyes. "We're just early, Chihaya."**

" **What? No we're not,** **Taichi,** _ **they're all late!"**_

 **Watching her spring up again and pace in front of him, he sighed, resting his chin in one hand, elbow on the arm rest. Better to just let her expel all that restless energy. This was just a cover up for her nervousness, he suspected. She wouldn't care if the others were late or not, but the excitement for the match bubbling up inside her was making Chihaya latch on to** _ **some**_ **excuse to get all riled up. He let her mutter under her breath and tread the platform, glancing at the other people around them and brushing off their bewildered looks. That was nothing new. Being a public object of interest was a given when you're with Ayase Chihaya.**

 **Deciding to take a break, he pulled out one of his smaller textbooks, and flipped to the part he'd left off...and then promptly slapped a hand over his face on the inside. God, he must look like** _ **such**_ **a nerd, reading his** _ **Biochemistry textbook**_ **as an idea for a break. No wonder Chihaya was always going on about it. But it couldn't be helped. Taking these four days off was like a huge gap you just** _ **have**_ **to pay for in Med School. Even though it wasn't that tough for him to catch up, he didn't want to risk it. At Todai,** _ **everyone**_ **knew Mashima-sensei and his skills in the OR. Being his son, you can imagine what it's like, following in his footsteps carefully. Taichi was** _ **not**_ **ready to make even a single misstep.**

 **Brushing off the image his current activity would give him, he glanced at Chihaya one last time, "Oi, stay** _ **behind**_ **the yellow line, moron."**

 **She gave him a startled glance, then Impatiently jumped a few feet away from the said line she'd been beginning to cross. Taichi dropped his eyes to his book, shutting out everything else except the pacing brunette nearby and his task at hand.**

 **He'd only just flipped a page, head swirling (Biochem was** _ **not**_ **his forte) when Kana-chan's voice came through. "Buchou! Chi-chan!"**

 **He looked up from his book the same second Chihaya paused her pacing and they both broke into smiles before the chestnut haired girl was a picture of sternness. "You're late!"**

 **Komano raised his brows at her. "You're hardly the one to talk. The only reason you're here early is because of him." He pointed to Taichi.**

 **She pouted, while Taichi smiled smugly at the glare she'd tossed him. Kana chan sat herself next to him and glanced around. " No one else is here..."**

" **Nope! They're all late!" Chihaya began pacing again, "What if they don't show up on time?!** _ **We're**_ _ **going**_ _ **to**_ _ **miss the train!"**_

 **Komano watched her move up and down bewilderedly while Kana chan leant next to Taichi and whispered, "Did something happen?"**

" **It's just the nerves." He muttered back, both their eyes following the tensed up brunette. And then he raised his voice a little. " Chihaya,** _ **watch the line."**_

" **Again?" She paused for a second, stepping away by a wide margin. "Sorry, sorry."**

 **He shook his head. "I don't want your Sorry. Apologise to yourself after you get dragged into the tracks."**

 **She mumbled something under her breath before resuming her walk. Kana chan giggled, while Taichi gave the amused girl a weary smile. "I swear, sometimes it's like I'm a** _ **parent**_ **. "**

 **As the gentle brunette burst into laughter, Arata crept up behind them and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, making him jump. "Yo."**

" **Arata." The midnight blue eyes crinkled in a smile when both his childhood friends chorused his name. Chihaya pointed an accusing finger. "You're late!"**

" **Are you going to do this with everybody?" Komano muttered, while Arata smiled. "Am I? Sorry, got held up at the apartment. My watchman's grandson had a dentist appointment."**

 **Taichi winced, while Kana-chan cocked her head to the side. "Why would that hold you up?"**

" **He's a chatty guy, his watchman." Taichi replied, glancing at his watch. "Okay** _ **now,**_ **everyone** **else is late."**

" _ **What?!"**_ **Chihaya squeaked, freezing. "They are?!"**

 **Taichi frowned. "You were the one who kept saying—"**

" **But that was** _ **me.**_ **This is** _ **you!**_ **Oh my God, we're going to miss the train!"**

" **She's not going to stop until we get on, is she?" Arata mumbled, while Chihaya clutched at he'd head and her pacing quickened, muttering under her breath.**

" **Don't think so." Kanade replied, sighing. She nudged her neighbour. "Do something."**

" **No way. It'll be more peaceful in the train if she wears herself out here and falls asleep."**

" **That's a long shot." Komano looked doubtful.**

" **I'll take my chances." Taichi shrugged. "Oh, there's Nishida."**

 **Kana-chan caught Komano's eye and they both quickly looked away.**

 **Arata squinted. "And Rin and Kazuto."**

 **The three of them waved cheerfully, while the others waved back. Nishida stared curiously at Chihaya. "Who set your knickers on fire?"**

 **She stumbled to a stop, noticing them only then. "** _ **You're**_ _ **late**_ **!"**

 **Arata sighed.**

 **As Chihaya lectured the late arrivals with an uncanny resemblance to her boyfriend which Nishida pointed out amusedly, they exchanged proper greetings and anecdotes that happened in the last two hours. In a few minutes, the train rumbled by, slowing to a stop. Chihaya was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she followed them into the compartment, barely able to keep her mouth shut, bubbling with nervousness. But as they found their seats and settled down in groups of two, she deflated slightly, the restlessness giving way to a sort of paralysis, making her limbs feel heavy.**

 **She had no idea what was wrong with her.**

 **Watching Taichi hoist her bag into the compartment above, she fidgeted in her seat next to the window, wondering absently how an act like** _ **that**_ **could** **make someone look attractive. The world was weird. Shifting her eyes to Arata and Nishida sitting opposite them, and then glancing at their adjacent seats across the corridor where the other four were, she felt her nervousness bubble in her chest again.**

 **As he sat down, Taichi glanced at her hands twisting in her lap, the slightly cornered look in her eyes, gaze darting all around the place. Frowning to himself, he decided to let it slide for now.**

 **They lapsed into easy conversations. Rin came around half way through with small bottles of milkshakes and with her stomach full, Chihaya began to look drowsy. Since her companions were all young men, they weren't very chatty. An easy, comfortable silence settled around them, coupled with the faint rumble of the train, making her sleepy. Pushing away the armrest between them, she kicked off her sandals and curled up on the seat, leaning on her usual pillow reserved for Train rides. Taichi looked up from his book, a little surprised, and glanced at her, already passed out on his shoulder. Arata caught his eye and smiled while Nishida yawned himself and mumbled, "She's making me sleepy."**

" **She does that." Taichi muttered, looking a tad annoyed. "It's troublesome. "**

" **She just gives out these** _ **vibes**_ **."** **Nishida yawned again. He held a hand out for the coat Taichi had shrugged off only moments ago and had folded on his lap. Chihaya's sweater was off too, lying on her lap, but the boy found it too flimsy for warmth. Catching the bigger coat he was tossed, warm from body heat, Nishida yawned again and put it over the sleeping girl a tad carelessly. And then he leaned back in his chair, like he'd done his deed for the day. "Right. Wake me up when we get there."**

 **Taichi nodded, smiling, while Arata cracked a grin. "You wanna sleep on me too? "**

" **I would've, but you're too bony."**

" **Ouch."**

 **With a faint smirk, Nishida closed his eyes too, and within seconds, he was snoring lightly.**

" **What is it about trains...?" Taichi mused quietly, looking amused.**

 **Arata grabbed his earbuds and his phone, sparing his best friend a long look. The young man was still pouring over his textbook, frowning all the while, sometimes blankly staring at the floor or out the widow. He knew that it was just Taichi focusing or memorising or something. His concentration never failed to amaze Arata. Right now, he left the arm Chihaya was leaning on immovable. It couldn't have been comfortable. "Both of you are going to get cramps."**

" **Tell that to _her._ " Taichi muttered, flipping a page with his free hand. " Her neck is going to kill her soon. "**

" **Better wake her up then."**

" **Not necessary." Taichi grinned faintly. "She's actually pretty adept at sleeping. Just watch, in a few minutes, by the time her muscles start going sore, she's going to shift into something more comfortable."**

 **Arata chuckled, popping in his earphones. "So many quirks."**

 **As the hours went by and the lights above them dimmed automatically, Taichi had to strain his eyes a little to read, but he was used to that. Arata fell asleep too in a few minutes, breathing deep and slow, slumped against Nishida. Both of them, he knew, were heavy sleepers...for that matter, so was the cat asleep on his arm. He cracked a smile at a few molecules in his textbook. After all this time, he** _ **finally**_ **realised** _ **what**_ **it was that made him unconsciously compare her to cats. Falling asleep anywhere, curling up the same way, and the nuzzling. She was** _ **always**_ **nuzzling.**

 **He wasn't complaining, though.**

 **As if on cue, Chihaya stirred, mumbling in her sleep before curling up closer, hiding her face in his shoulder, sighing. But her breathing had changed. She was awake.**

 **He shrugged the shoulder she was resting against mildly, to get her attention. Chihaya made an annoyed sound, before looking up at him, eyes clouded. "What do** _ **you**_ **want?"**

" **Wow. Are you this hostile to all your pillows?"**

" **Urusai, Taichi." She glared sleepily, lifting his arm a little and sliding underneath it so she was resting more comfortably against his chest. Nuzzling her face into his shirt, curling up into a smaller ball,** _ **See? Cats. She was a cat once, I'm sure of it,**_ **Chihaya peeked at the offending textbook in his hand. "Whatcha reading?"**

" **Biochemistry."**

" **Whazzat?"**

" **It's about...molecules in your body."**

" **Sounds boring." She shot it a dirty look, before closing her eyes again and smiling faintly at the familiar scent from him. "Aren't you gonna sleep?"**

" **Nope. And you can't sleep like this either." He sighed, allowing a moment's guilty snatch of the flip in his stomach when she curled up against him even further. "** _ **Chihaya."**_

" **Why?"**

" **We're not at alone at home, dummy. Look around."**

 **She jolted a little, as if that was news to her and it must have been. Glancing around at their companions with wide yes, she had a faint pink tinge on her cheeks, embarrassed at having conveniently forgotten. All wrapped up in his coat, the warmth and scent familiar, she had been lulled into a false reality for a few minutes. Even so, Chihaya began to straighten, mumbling sourly, "They're all sleeping."**

" **But they'll wake up." He smiled, arm tightening around her before she could move away completely to place a soft kiss on her temple in apology. Under the dim light and the soft warmth and whispered words, the gesture made pleasant goosebumps rise on her skin. He let her extract herself from his grip." Make sure you don't drool on me."**

 **Sticking her tongue out, she dropped her cheek back onto his shoulder, snuggling into the coat and looping her arms through his. "Aren't you sleepy?"**

" **I'm good." He pressured quietly. "Are you alright, though? A little nervous today."**

 **Of course he'd noticed. "It's the match." She admitted, a tad embarrassed. Her voice wavered a little. "I'm just... I** _ **have**_ **to beat Shinobu-chan** _ **.**_ **"**

" **Chihaya." He sighed quietly, shutting his book and dropping his cheek onto her head. Principles be damned, he pulled her back into his chest again, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller figure. " You're getting ahead of yourself. You're not going up against the Queen first thing tomorrow. Don't underestimate the matches you have to go through to get there."**

 **She tensed a little in his arms in response, eyes wide in realisation, then buried her face in his neck. "Wooops."**

" **Exactly. Now don't mess it up for yourself by getting all wound up. Relax, okay? One step at a time."**

 **Chihaya closed her eyes, fingers curling in his shirt, the softness of the fabric, the thrum of his heart under her hand coupled with the warmth and familiarity of it all was making her drowsy all over again. Feeling his chin rest on her head, she opened her eyes again, forcefully. "I'm worried about Harada-sensei."**

 **Taichi tensed under her, and Chihaya frowned. He sounded a little strained now. "We all are. But you know what he'd want you to do the most, right? He wants you to win."**

 **She nodded, tensing up too. "That's one of the reasons I can't screw this up. I** _ **have**_ **to win."**

" **But you won't get anywhere if you lose the first round just because you're too nervous." He said softly. "** _ **Relax.**_ **"**

 **Relax. Right, he was right. Chanting the word in her head, Chihaya buried her face back into his shirt and took a deep breath, letting it calm her nerves. Even today, it worked like magic. His hand rubbed her back slightly as she calmed herself down, tense muscles of his own relaxing as she did.**

 **Sleep came almost instantly, and she sighed into his shirt, mumbling a good night. When he brushed away the strands of hair on her cheek and took her face in one hand, pressing his lips to her forehead, Chihaya smiled, heart jumping in her chest.**

 **Because in that moment, she felt like she could take on the world.**


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO EVERYONE I'M SO EXCITED TO BE BACK WOOHOOO!

My life is nowhere near free right now, I'm supposed to be busier than ever but it's at times like this that I really need to and feel the pull to write.

Moving on, manga update...SHE BLUSHED. SHE FREAKING SAW HIM AND BLUSHED. IF THAT DOESN'T SAY STUFF THEN I'M OUTTA HERE! TAICHIHAYA FOREVER! What do you guys think? Will it go the way we want it to? Or will it backfire in the end? I also can't wait for the third movie but at the same time...I DON'T wanna see it until the manga reaches a conclusion. What exactly are these people planning? Two different endings? What do you think?

Now to the important bits. A huge shoutout to all those who left comments in the last chapter. I appreciate your words SO much, I can't even begin to explain it. It means so much to me, that I actually sat and cried. I just...wow. I love you guys I don't know what to say. Honestly, I don't deserve such kind words. You're an amazing set of people. This chapter is for all of you.

A, Maria, unspecific guest, lemongrave, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Yamada michiko...THIS ONE IS FOR ALL OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO FAVOURITED OR FOLLOWED. YOU MAKE THIS POSSIBLE. AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH.

Onward...

* * *

 **It was sweltering.**

 **Crickets chirped endlessly as the large, looming shrine seemed to sway thanks to the heat, it's crimson colour both beautiful and scorching to look at. The sound of bells tinkling resounded in the air faintly, mixed with the very subdued chatter of the few people walking around.**

 **"Why is it so hot?" Rin panted, hands on her knees as they gazed up at Omi Jingu. "I can't even enjoy the scenery!"**

 **"Because it's June." Komano said matter-of-factly. "Temperature is around 40 degree Celsius right now, and it only gets worse."**

 **Chihaya tugged repeatedly at her T-shirt, face screwed up in annoyance, until Kanade slapped her hand away. It was so hot, she felt like she was melting. The only person who seemed totally okay with the heat was Kazuto, who was looking around cheerfully.**

 **"Are we waiting for the others to arrive?" Nishida muttered to Taichi, referring to their juniors. "Isn't Miyauchi sensei coming with them?"**

 **"They might already be here." Taichi pulled out his phone. "I'll check. In the meantime," he raised his voice to the others, " Let's go pay our respects and check in."**

 **Mumbling agreements, the group trudged forward, taking care to scale the stairs along the sides, leaving the middle path open. Chihaya hung back, waiting for Taichi to finish texting whoever he was talking to, hands clasped behind her back.**

 **He pocketed his phone and smiled upon catching her gaze. "What are you doing?"**

 **"Waiting."**

 **"Move." He pushed her forwards. They began to climb the stairs. "You're okay, right?"**

 **Chihaya shrugged, but she couldn't get rid of the very funny feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. "Where are Sumire-chan and the rest?"**

 **"Already checked in." He sighed. "I can't believe this year. Pushing the Meijin and Queen tournaments back to June. It's gonna be rough...but, no, don't look like that, you'll be fine!"**

 **"You just said it'll be bad." Chihaya grumbled, shoving him down the two steps they'd scaled, then climbing ahead with her chin in the air. "But you're a pessimist so, yes, I _will_ be fine."**

 **Taichi grinned as he caught up, nudging her. "That's my girl."**

 **A pretty pink blush bloomed on her cheeks, but she grinned back and grabbed his arm, running up the stairs.**

 **They prayed at the ancient shrine, praying for victory and happiness and expressing gratitude. The serene atmosphere helped inject a sacred reverence in their hearts towards the game they held so dear. Taking a walk around the place, the group slowly filtered in to register themselves at the front desk. It was always unnerving, being at Omi Jingu, but now, along with that a sense of home had begun to seep in as well. Chihaya breathed in the scent of fresh grass and that distinct smell of the tatami lingering in the air. Breathing itself helped clear her head and she felt much more confident.**

 **This was her place. Omi Jingu wasn't about to let her down.**

* * *

 **The first match was at ten. Meeting up with their Juniors completely by accident, and happily reuniting with a teary eyed Miyauchi Sensei, they all lounged together in the school's appointed waiting room, talking and catching up.**

 **"Ne, are you staying here or have you booked a place somewhere else?" Sumire chan, who'd plopped down next to her ex-crush but still favourite senpai, nudged him. A smirk took over her face. "Or do you have a hotel room booked just for the two of you―Ow!"**

 **Taichi had smacked her head with the book he was holding, otherwise unperturbed. "What do you plan to do once school's over?"**

 **"Find a boyfriend―OW! Senpai!"**

 **"Get serious." He said sternly, tossing her a glare, but only out of friendship. "What do you want to do?"**

 **Sumire-chan sighed, rubbing her head. "I really want to become a make up artist. Set up my own boutique and all..."**

 **Taichi smiled, "Good. Have you looked at colleges you want to apply for?"**

 **"Yes, yes, I have." She said impatiently, leaning forward with a gleam in her eye. "Now you talk. How far have you gotten with―OKAY OKAY! Jeez..." She fell silent when he returned to his book. Hanano Sumire bit her lip, twiddling her thumbs as the question she'd originally been wanting to ask bubbled up her chest. But if she did ask him, he'd gather it all with one look.**

 **She glanced towards an animated Chihaya who was talking to Arata and Midori rapidly, both of them listening with concentration.**

 **"Mashima-senpai..." Sumire began before she knew it. "Is Kazama-san coming to watch you play...?"**

 **Taichi slowly lifted his gaze from his book to fix it on her. "Maybe. Why?"**

 **"Oh, no reason." She waved her hands, chanting _don't blush don't blush don't blush ,_ but under his unwavering gaze her cheeks tingled and heated and she knew she'd lost.**

 **Ashamed of herself, she lowered her eyes to her lap.**

 **Taichi cleared his throat, going back to his book. "He'll come."**

 **She snapped her head back up, and there was a tiny smile on his face that he was trying to hide. "He will?"**

 **"That's what he said."**

 **Sumire beamed at him, happily.**

 **Announcements for the players to gather at their venues sounded, and everybody got up. Of course out of all the people who'd gathered in this large group, only the A class players would be participating, but you could never have enough moral support. That's a lesson years of teamwork and experience had taught them.**

 **Chihaya took a deep breath, pausing just in front of the doors. Her first opponent was someone she didn't know, but that didn't matter. All she had to do was win. Win for everyone around her. Her fists clenched as Wakamiya Shinobu's face flashed before her mind. It wasn't just the title that attracted Chihaya, though that was her dream. Now, showing Shinobu that her Karuta, lonely and solitary, was not strong enough to beat the Karuta Chihaya had developed for herself. That sort of Karuta where it wasn't just her, it was everyone surrounding her that made up the game. Her teammates, her friends, her opponents, every second of each match. It all mattered and it mattered BIG. Big enough to beat the prodigy that was Wakamiya Shinobu and show her, prove to her, the power of team spirit and friendship. Chihaya felt like it was on her shoulders now. She had to win. She just _had to._**

 **A familiar expensive olive flavoured scent trickled over to stand by her and she relaxed, looking up. Taichi raised his brows at her.**

 **She shook her head, grinning, the tension rolling off her shoulders as she remembered what he'd said... _One match at a time._**

* * *

 **"I'm exhausted." Nishida flopped down on a cushion, fanning himself. "Goddamn this heat."**

 **"Here," Komano tossed him a bottle of water. "There's nothing else you can do. Stay hydrated for your next match."**

 **"Have we really only played four?" Arata frowned at the rest of them, his short black strands flapping in the wind from the fan he was sitting dangerously close to. "It feels like we've done all seven."**

 **"It's the goddamn heat I tell you!" Nishida cried again.**

 **"This whole clumping the Meijin and Queen tournaments with this one is pretty strenuous, isn't it?" Miyauchi sensei pursed her lips, accepting the cold glass of juice Rin handed to her with a bow of her head. "When is Wakamiya Shinobu going to turn up? And also, bringing the Western qualifier winners over is going to take a whole day of waiting. It sounds inconvenient."**

 **"Ah, but it's inevitable, Miyauchi-san." Kazuto smiled. "Omi Jingu has other activities in January. Some festival has come up."**

 **"This is hotter than I expected." Kana-chan wiped her face with a towel. "I wonder how Chihaya-chan and Buchou are doing."**

 **"Funny how you still call him that, even after graduation." Their former teacher smiled, reminiscing. "Ah, those were the days."**

 **"Senseiiii..." Sumire pouted. "We're still here, Tsukuba and I, from the original gang."**

 **"True, true. However―"**

 **"HARADA SENSEI!" Arata exclaimed, making all the others jump in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"**

 **The familiar booming laugh had everyone stunned in their seats. Looking fresh and healthy, Hideo Harada put his hands on his hips and stood by their door, wearing his usual brown robes. A weary looking Tsuboguchi-san flanked him, holding their bags. "Surprised to see me?! I told you I was fine!"**

 **"But that's― I mean―" Arata scribbled up and that seemed to snap the others out if their daze, making all of them follow after him to reach the old doctor. "You were bedridden! And ours was the last train! Don't tell me you travelled _overnight―"_**

 **"Ayy, don't worry about it." Harada sensei waved a haphazard hand. "What matters is I'm here now to support my kids! Speaking of, where's―"**

 **"They went out to grab us some dinner because no one else wanted to brave the heat." Komano pushed up his glasses. "You better sit down, sensei."**

 **The kids and Miyauchi sensei made room for the two new guests and they sat down. Kana chan served them some cold drinks, and the fan was pushed so it blew right in their faces. All of them were apprehensive about how this old man would fare. But he seemed to be totally at ease.**

 **"The only thing I'm sorry about, is Hiroshi not competing." Harada sensei sighed desolately. "I told this guy to―"**

 **"I'll do it next year." Tsuboguchi-san cut him off. "Stop that. Also, we better get going and meet the rest of our society members. They're waiting in the other room."**

 **"Ah, yes, we must." Harada sensei blinked, "I'll come check on you guys often. How's the match looking, Megane-kun?"**

 **"I'm up against somebody from Shiranami society next, actually." He said quietly. "Taichi has someone from Suihoku."**

 **Harada sensei nodded. "And Chihaya-chan?"**

 **"She didn't tell us. Left before we could ask but I think it's an individual player. No society specified..."**

 **"Hmm..." He rumbled. Slapping his knees, he made to get up and Hiroshi hurried to follow. "I'll see everyone later then. Fight hard. And when those two return...tell them not to freak out. As you can see..." He smiled jovially, putting his hands on his hips and striking a pose. "I'm fine!"**

* * *

 **"Meat buns, we forgot the meat buns." Taichi slapped a hand over his face. "What the heck. Chihaya―"**

 **"I'm on it!" She saluted, and took off towards a nearby stall with the ice Lolly hanging from her mouth. Wearing a loose sleeveless T-shirt and short baggy shorts with her hair up in a messy clip, all this _and_ the ice-lolly was making her much more active than anyone else. Maybe even on a little sugar rush.**

 **Of course, the whole attire wasn't something that relaxed him. That was the fifth time today he'd brushed off the colour on his face as flushing due to the heat.**

 **Rubbing his face, he turned in the opposite direction to get them the last item on the long dinner shopping list. Ice cream.**

 **Upon purchasing their respective goodies, they met back where they'd separated. These days he didn't even need to instruct her. She just seemed to know what he was going to suggest. It was equal parts scary and relaxing.**

 **Chihaya swung the bags as they walked, humming one of the Daddy bear theme songs. Of course random peoples' eyes lingered, but the sad part is, he couldn't even blame them. Her skin glowed under the setting sun, arms and legs long and toned, the slight burn on her shoulders and the sweat making strands of her hair stick to the nape of her neck only adding to the charm. Didn't help that she was wearing a bright smile. Forget other people, _he_ had difficulty tearing his eyes away himself.**

 ** _It's official._ He decided, shaking his head discreetly to get rid of the buzz. The heat was messing with him bad. _I like her better during winters._**

 **"Ooooooooooh Kakigoori!" She pointed to a little cafe on the side. "Let's go!"**

 **"It'll melt."**

 **"I mean let's just eat it ourselves." She grinned at him conspiringly, rubbing her hands together. "What they don't know won't hurt them."**

 **He choked on a light laugh, waving a hand towards the store. "Whatever you say."**

 **"Yes!" She grabbed his arm and flew to her tip toes, landing a kiss on his jaw before taking off again, calling,"You're the nicest bestest person in the woooorld..."**

 **For the sixth time that day, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the redness on his face. _It's the heat. It's definitely just the heat._**

* * *

 **The bus slowly rumbled to a stop, the doors opening with a hiss. A young girl in her early teens hopped out, her hair pulled into a ponytail, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and an A-line skirt with expensive looking flip flops. A pair of sunglasses rested on her head, keeping her hair out of her pretty light brown eyes. "Damn it's hot."**

 **"Watch that mouth around your mother." Warned a man, getting down after her. He blew out a breath, wiping at some sweat with his handkerchief. "But damn it's hot."**

 **The two of them, a little out of place in clothes that looked like something out of a branded store and the way they held themselves, took a moment to survey their surroundings. The morning sun beat down upon them mercilessly, fighting against sunscreen and lotions. It was their first time to the city of Ōtsu, and frankly, they had absolutely no idea where to go.**

 **"Let's see now," the man put a hand to his chin, surveying the map in his hand. "Hmm...straight from here into the town, and then...no, that's not right. Left from the station―is that bus or train? Hmm..."**

 **" 'Tou-san." The girl began in a flat tone. "You don't have the faintest clue how to get there, do you?"**

 **"Well..."**

 **"Forget it, I'm calling 'Nii-chan―"**

 **"No, no, don't." The man wrapped a hand around his daughter's wrist that had been reaching for her phone. "We can always ask around, Rika. Besides, it's a surprise!"**

 **Rika Mashima heaved a sigh as her father enthusiastically walked over to a nearby local to ask for directions to the famous Omi Jingu shrine. It was hot, she was _sweating,_ and hungry as hell, but her father happened to be in Japan and he wanted to see atleast one match of the sport his eldest child played so passionately. Rika wouldn't have come, honestly, but she couldn't deny...she had always been a little curious. Her idiot brother had been playing this boring game for almost eight years. And quite frankly, she wanted to see what it was all about. She wanted to see him play.**

 **But they weren't going to get anywhere if it was her father handling the map. Sighing to herself, Rika pulled down her sunglasses and left to take matters into her own little hands.**

* * *

 **"What the heck is that supposed to mean? You _bribed_ your way out of the hospital?!"**

 **Harada sensei winced at his student's harsh tone. "Now, it's nothing to be mad about, Matsuge-kun. I was feeling way better so―"**

 **"This is pointless." Taichi cut him off, "When I heard from the others last night, I thought it was a _joke._ But here you are."**

 **"Good as new!" Harada sensei slapped him on the back happily. "I feel ten years younger!"**

 **"You―" the young doctor in training took a deep calming breath. "Okay. You're already here now so I guess there's no use in arguing."**

 **"That's my boy!" Harada sensei boomed, as Taichi exchanged a flat glance with an apprehensive looking Arata. "Ready for your semi final matches? You're facing off!"**

 **Taichi sighed as Arata muttered a reply. He'd somehow managed to make it to the semi finals of the Eastern Qualifiers, but going up against Arata...he wasn't sure how that was going to end. Not that it mattered. He'd be okay no matter what the outcome but no way was he going to make it an easy fight after all that had ever happened. Both of them deserved more.**

 **After making sure Harada sensei wasn't exerting himself too much (" HOHOHO you kids worry so much, you'll get dreadful wrinkles!) they left to find the rest of their team. Arata went ahead to take refuge under the fan, while Taichi dragged himself outside into the sun to find his annoying girlfriend who'd disappeared early that morning.**

 **The heat made solid things wobble like he was having a dizzy spell. Mirages appeared at the weirdest of places, and twice Taichi sidestepped puddles that weren't even there. He wondered where she could've gone. To his right stretched a sloping lawn, and to his left, the buildings. The pebbled lath he was walking along seemed to boil his sandals so as to get to his feet.**

 **He pulled out his phone, shielding his eyes from the sun. But before he could pull out her contact, three very familiar people walked into his line of sight.**

 **"Dad?! Rika?!"**

 **"Yo." She raised a hand. Taichi felt his jaw drop at the woman who stood next to his sister. "Surprise. Or whatever."**

 **"I will take your leave now." Wakamiya Shinobu said quietly, bowing to Mashima-sensei and a smiling Rika. "Have a good time."**

 **Taichi could barely process what _in the world_ was going on, but he managed a hasty bow for the Queen as she neared him, "Uh...thank you for showing them the way."**

 **"It's my pleasure." She said quietly, eyes open and icy on him. He had the strangest feeling of being _cold_ when it felt like a 100 degrees outside. Her cold dark blue eyes darted around his face, before narrowing infinitesimally. "You... you're Wataya Arata's friend...and that girl..."**

 **"Arata's been expecting you, actually." Taichi said just as quietly, "He said he'll wait by the main hall."**

 **She spared him one last icy look, then tilted her head in a graceful bow before gliding away.**

 **Taichi released a breath. What the heck was that?**

 **"She's so cool!" Rika exploded. " Although her fashion sense is questionable. Onii-chan, who IS that girl?!"**

 **"Wakamiya Shinobu. Current Queen of Competitive Karuta." He sighed, turning to face them fully. Taichi put his hands on his hips. "Now _what_ are you doing here?"**

 **"We came to see what this is all about, of course!" Mashima-sensei clapped his son on the back. "How are you holding up?"**

 **"I've got a match in half an hour." He said, a smile slowly spreading over his face. Despite the initial shock it was making him happy to see his father and sister there. "You could've just called me instead of asking around. Thankfully you ran into Wakamiya-san―"**

 **"It was a _surprise_." His father insisted, looking around. He paused in the direction of the sloping lawn, blinking. "And unless I'm mistaken, that's Chihaya-chan down there in the grass."**

 **Taichi jumped, following his gaze.**

 **Chestnut brown hair gleamed in the patch of sunlight she was lying eagle spread in. Dressed in a different pair of shorts and a loose sleeveless shirt, she had her eyes closed, the sun directly in her face, a pair of old clunky headphones attached to her ears. A rare soft hot breeze blew past, and it ruffled her clothes, lifting the hem of the light shirt just enoughfor a sliver of skin to peak through.**

 **"Excuse me." He told his father and sister. "I'll be back in a sec."**

 **Stalking over and hovering above her so that his shadow fell on her face, Taichi felt a very strange shot of Déjà vu rush through his veins. Her eyes fluttered open at the change in lighting and just like four years ago, he felt his heart flutter along with it.**

 **Upon registering his face, she bolted upright, twisting to look at him. "Taichi!"**

 **"Are you doing this on purpose?" He muttered, goosebumps rising along his arms thanks to the uncanny similarity between this moment right here and the old one from years ago that he treasured in the deepest, safest drawers of his memory. Despite his original plans to yell at her, a smile broke out over his face as fond memories overtook the present. "What are you doing?"**

 **"Melting." She grumbled, pouting. "It's too hot. I can't function."**

 **"You have a match in half an hour." He reminded, offering her his hands. "Get up. Now. And change."**

 **Groaning, complaining, cursing the sun, she took his hands and hauled herself up brushing the grass and dirt off her clothes. He took the old Walkman from her, scrutinising it as they walked back and silently decided on an early Christmas present.**

 **"Woah!" Chihaya froze, making him nearly bump into her. " Rika-chan!"**

 **As his sister waved back and they rushed over to catch up, Taichi surveyed the surroundings. It was too hot out here for sure. But what he was concerned about was the inside. Although the air-conditioning in the men's dojo was fine, the one in the women's was rickety. If they chose to play in the women's room, things would get ugly...**

 **The four of them moved inside to escape the oppressive temperature. Though the place wasn't centralised with air conditioning, the shade was enough for them to sigh with releif. After a quick meet up with everyone, and introductions being made, (Sumire chan was very excited) it was time for the semifinals. The contestants moved towards their hall, and much to everyone's distress...it was held exactly where they'd hoped it wouldn't be.**

 **"This is so not fair." Rin fumed, clenching her fists. "Why can't they give you the good room?! What kind of trickery is this?! I'm gonna go over there and complain my ass off about―"**

 **"Chill." Kazuto patted her back.**

 **"Kinda hard when it's boiling outside. My sweat isn't even sweat, it's sweat-vapour." Nishida grumbled. "But seriously, what is with this arrangement?"**

 **"Guys." Komano came bustling over with an unhappy looking Harada sensei in tow. "We just found out...the cooler in the other room is out of order too."**

 **"It was fine just minutes ago!" Kana chan exclaimed.**

 **"Some glitch." Komano said impatiently. "But forget that. You all need to prepare yourself. The windows are going to be closed too and―"**

 **"Oh god..." Kana chan clutched her face. "Remember last time?! Chi-chan fainted!"**

 **"I was sick back then." Chihaya said comfortingly.**

 **"You were _heavy,_ that's what you were." Taichi corrected and received stamps from both Rika and Chihaya at once. "Hey! I have a match in five minutes!"**

 **" We better get inside." Arata muttered, checking his phone. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Taichi caught his eye, and the dark haired boy looked away hastily. "Um...let's go."**

 **Reluctantly, all the players shuffled inside while the others moved to crowd by the doors. It was already stuffy inside the room. Harada sensei tried to reason with the authorities to let the windows stay open for a little while atleast before the match began, but they refused, saying that the players needed to attune their ears to the silence. Kazuto and Tsukuba made people leave the doorway free, waving air into the room as if it helped. But their effort was appreciated by majority of the people in the room who grinned over at them.**

 **Chihaya sat down to face her opponent, beginning to smile at the young woman, who shot her a haughty look in return. Blinking, she retracted. The girl wore tiny shorts and something like a tank top with her hair clipped up. Taking a second look, she was gorgeous. As they shuffled the cards and split them up, Chihaya couldn't help but sneak glances. How was she so graceful? Even the way she hovered over the tatami was light and airy, elegant, something like a panther's prowl. Powerful but beautiful. And the girl's eyes were a beautiful summer green, which Chihaya could make out because she kept looking up to stare over Chihaya's shoulder at―**

 **Oh no way.**

 **All sense of friendliness evaporated as she registered exactly who the girl was sending furtive glances at. With new determination, she rearranged her cards, pushing aside the heat. Compared to her opponent, Chihaya was wearing long track pants and her usual 'Caruta' T-shirt with her hair up in a ponytail as always. But it didn't seem to be enough. The other girl had shorter clothes on (wasn't that against the rules or something?) And she had her hair clipped up, while the ends of Chihaya's chestnut brown strands kept tickling her sweaty neck.**

 **She pushed it away impatiently. Why was she getting so worked up? It was making her feel more frustrated with everything, and the match hadn't even begun yet.**

 **The memorising time ended. In that space of few seconds, the players stretched and breathed, and trying to keep everything in her mind, Chihaya glanced over to her left and caught Taichi rubbing his arms. As the opening poem floated into the room, he turned his head as if almost sensing her gaze.**

 **Catching her eyes, he tossed her a secret smile in response and in one big whoosh, all her frustrations melted away, letting her shoulders loosen and drop.**

 **She grinned back and they turned to look over at Arata together. The dark haired boy had been watching them already and amusedly flashed them his pearly whites before all three of the childhood friends hovered over their cards with absent smiles lingering on their faces as the opening poem faded into the still air of the room...**

* * *

 **It was a tensed up match for sure.**

 **Kana chan couldn't count the number of times she'd slapped away Nishida hand from his mouth. He kept biting his nails. Although she couldn't blame him.**

 **Chihaya-chan was losing by three cards. It wasn't a huge difference, she could make up for it, but the heat seemed to be getting to her very well. She kept wiping her forehead and neck with the hanky she'd been sent inside with, and it was no secret that her opponent, whoever that girl was, was adding to her frustrations. She kept smirking and silently taunting Chihaya, all of which the poor girl fell for.**

 **"What is her deal?" Rin muttered under her breath. "That bitch should lay off―uh... I mean―"**

 **"I agree." Harada sensei sniffed. "She's stealing the flow of the match. Chihaya-chan needs to throw her off or..."**

 **"We still have five monosyllables in play." Komano muttered from behind his notebook. "She should be fine as long as she gets them. Something will change, I know it. The other two, however..."**

 **"That is one tight match." Sumire mumbled behind her anxious hands. "I'd have thought, after everything's fallen into place, they'd be a lot more relaxed...but―"**

 **"That's why I kept saying." Harada sensei smiled. "It was never just about her. They all had their own reasons to play and the _game_ itself is a part of it. Did you really expect either of them to loosen up just because Eyelashes got the girl?"**

 **"Woah wait, back up." Rika out her hands in the air. A few people behind shushed her. She winced and whispered, "What are you talking about?"**

 **"It's a long story." Sumire chan hissed back, smiling at a very interested doctor and daughter. "Don't worry. I'll explain everything."**

 **"I think you should let Buchou do that..." Kana chan said sternly. "Oooooooh look! Otetsuki! Oh no... Chihaya-chan..."**

 **A distressed Chihaya sat back and rubbed her face tiredly, closing her eyes to block everything out. It was so hot sweat kept pouring into her eyes and the flow of the game was rickety and unbalanced. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Across her, the green eyes witch tossed her a smug smirk and sent her a card sliding over the tatami sensualy.**

 **Chihaya felt irritation spike inside her as she gripped her towel. What the heck was this girl's―**

 **A cold feeling seemed to seep into the room. As if she were being watched. Suppressing a shiver, Chihaya lifted her eyes to the door to see what was up.**

 **And her gaze collided with smooth, frosty icy blue ones that held no semblance of warmth.**

 **A shiver raked her body as she stared, almost dumbly, wide eyed at Wakamiya Shinobu. Scrutinising blue eyes stayed on her unwaveringly, almost a taunting, but it felt different than the one her current opponent gave off. This one was empowering. It sent a shot of thrill and energy into her veins.**

 **In the silence of the room, as Chihaya dumbly returned to her cards, a challenge resonated soundlessly.**

 ** _Lose. I dare you._**

 **And she found it, the reason why she absolutely couldn't lose this match. Why she shouldn't be bothered by some skimpily dressed woman eyeing her boyfriend, because _he_ clearly had eyes only for her. Why she absolutely needed to just forget about the heat and _let_ herself sweat as much as the sun wanted her to, because it didn't matter.**

 **None of that mattered except showing Wakamiya Shinobu exactly why _Chihaya_ was the more powerful one, because she never played alone. Because there was the power of a thousand suns hidden in the smile from one friend, and Shinobu needed to understand that.**

 **Closing her eyes, Chihaya looked back down at her cards, blowing out a _long_ breath. Her heartbeat decelerated, the heaviness in her limbs seemed to lift, and she took a split second to shoot a reassuring, confident smile at the boy she knew had been watching and worrying silently. His own shoulders loosened at that, and she smiled wider.**

 ** _See that?_ She asked Wakamiya Shinobu. _That's exactly the sort of power I'm talking about._**

* * *

 **In the end, everything worked out fine.**

 **Chihaya hummed as she skipped along the road with Rika, bubbling over with happiness. Her victory in the semifinals had led to a streak of good luck, and suddenly the air conditioning in the other room was fixed, she won her finals like a breeze, and now they were walking Rika and her father back to the bus stop, while the others went out to grab dinner and celebrate.**

 **Taichi hadn't been able to beat Arata in the semifinals after all, losing by three cards, but he wasn't disappointed in the slightest. Infact, he only remembered Arata's grudging little laugh and the huge grin Chihaya had sent him when he grabbed the 'Chihayfuru' card for himself before the syllable was even uttered. His hearing seemed to have had improved greatly.**

 **"That was quite enlightening." Mashima-sensei mused as they trailed behind the girls. "I'm...is it too late to say proud of you?"**

 **Taichi smiled bashfully. "Dad."**

 **"No really." The older man insisted, throwing am arm around his son's shoulder. "I haven't been there most of your life, and I've missed out on so much. I used to wish I could've attended your soccer games. So I'm really glad I got to see this. The whole thing looks so difficult."**

 **"Well it isn't easy. Each tournament later I loose approximately 2.5 kilograms."**

 **"You're kidding." The doctor blinked at his son in bewilderment. "That's some serious mental energy right there."**

 **"Usually we rest and eat something sweet between each match." Taichi smiled. "That loser over there instantly falls asleep right on the tatami."**

 **"What, like a power nap?"**

 **He nodded. "It's scared many _many_ important people. I usually just drink water."**

 **"Clearly, she's more interesting."**

 **"Ha ha." He said flatly, slowing to a stop as the bus stand came up. "Have a safe journey."**

 **"You kids get some rest. Don't party too hard― I've always wanted to say that." Mashima-sensei chuckled. Ruffling Chihaya's hair, he smiled at her warmly. "Good luck with your match. And look after my son, please, young lady."**

 **"He's in good hands." She saluted jovially. "Have a nice ride back home! Call when you get there!"**

 **"Of course." Rika laughed. And then surprising everyone, she gave her brother a fleeting hug. "Dork. Come visit home soon, you're never there."**

 **"Are you going soft on me, Rika?" He grinned softly, but bent to kiss her forehead just as the bus rolled in. "I'll stop by as soon as I get back. Promise."**

 **"I mean, _mom_ misses you, not me." She said hopping onto the bus. "I never said me."**

 **Mashima sensei sighed. "Well, I'll see you when you get back. Come visit, Chihaya-chan. And son," he turned stern. "You remember it's exam week immediately after you return don't you? These are deciding marks. Don't forget."**

 **"I remember." Taichi said calmly, while Chihaya blinked at the change in the older man's demeanour. "See you later."**

 **The grin returned. "Bye!"**

 **The bus rolled away, leaving a trail of dust behind. Chihaya pursed her lips as she glanced at Taichi. "He doesn't play around when it comes to education, huh?"**

 **"Not with me, he doesn't." He smiled back, offering her a hand. "Shall we?"**

 **Chihaya grinned instantly, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she grabbed his hand.**

 **They walked back along the way to the town, chatting happily. The air was cooler that evening, and she was glad she'd changed back into shorts and a shirt because the wind felt pleasant on her skin. That coupled with the fact that she'd finally gotten where she'd wanted to get, the pleasant evening they were about to spend, walking down the street now with his hand wrapped around hers, a happy flush glowed on her cheeks. She was beaming from head to toe as she skipped along, the bounce in her step prominent.**

 **"Where do you think they are?" She wondered. "We forgot to ask them where they went."**

 **"I'll just call up and―woah." Taichi stopped abruptly, patting his pockets. "Ah where'd my phone go?!"**

 **"Must be back in the room, I don't think you took it with you when we left." Chihaya said, tugging him back along the way they came. Any excuse to spend more time alone with him. This trip was a blessing in that department too, letting her be around him for four whole days together. "Let's go get it."**

 **Taichi didn't protest, he liked to have it around him at all times. They trekked back to the shrine, enjoying the cooled down weather and each other's company. Chihaya repeatedly insisted that her semifinal opponent had been trying to grab his attention, while Taichi remained bewildered but in denial.**

 **"I'm telling you, you're delusional." He said for the tenth time that evening, sliding open the door to their room. "She was probably just...looking at something else."**

 **"Do you even know what you look like?" Chihaya accused, as he searched. "A _rock_ would crush on you and it doesn't even have eyes!"**

 **Taichi poorly suppresed a laugh, finding his phone behind his bag. Slipping it into his pocket, he turned and crossed his arms, amusement glinting in his golden eyes. They looked darker in the room. "You're ridiculous."**

 **"I'm ridiculously happyyyy!" She sang, skipping forward to beam at him, making it seem like the slightly dark room was lighter thanks to her glowing through every pore. His stomach performed a complex back flip when she got close enough for him to catch the fruity scented lip gloss she was wearing, and the faint smattering of freckles across her nose thanks to the sun. She smelled like sunscreen and flowers and her breath landed on his chin, smile too dizzying for him to centre his head. He needed air. Oxygen. She shouldn't get so close wearing that damned outfit with that smile, oh hell no―**

 **A breathless laugh left her lips. "You just went cross eyed."**

 **"You should probably get away from me." He said weakly.**

 **"Why?" She blinked. "Actually, are you getting sick? Your face is all red again. Wait it's the heat, isn't it―"**

 **"Nope." He mumbled, thinking _screw it,_ and sliding his long fingers into the hair behind her ears, pulling her closer to crush their lips together. "It's you."**

 **She sucked in a quick breath of surprise before an involuntary breathless sound of satisfaction left her mouth, making her cheeks burn. But she pushed closer, sliding to her tip-toes, tilting her head, thoughts scattered into a million tiny pieces, pulse smashing against her chest and in her ears, breathless as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her fingers curled in his hair, lips parting, knees beginning to loose their strength because couldn't breathe and she didn't _want to,_ not when he was doing what he was doing and the world spun and spun and _spun_ because she's going to _burst into flames ―_**

 **He broke them up, breathing unsteadily, and put his forehead to hers closing his eyes. A thumb brushed her cheek. "Sorry." He whispered. "My phone won't stop buzzing."**

 **"Pick it up." She nuzzled his nose, and he kissed her again, and again, and again. Something seemed to have shifted around them, in a dizzying, enticing way, and she didn't _want_ to open her eyes and break the spell, but this time, pulled so close to him with his arms snug around her waist, she felt the buzz too. Reluctantly, she pulled away from his lips, mourning the loss with a silent whimper.**

 **He sighed, eyes closed, forehead pressed to her cheek as they caught their breath. In a few seconds, this cosy, intimate haze covering them would lift, and she'd go back to being innocent and flushed and embarrassed all over again. Mourning the loss, shaking off her enchantments and gradually coming to his senses, he slipped a hand into his pocket and brought out his damned phone to check what the fuss was all about―**

 **And saw thirteen missed calls from Kazama.**

 **Hands going cold, he hit the call button immediately.**

 **On the fourth ring, a tired, broken voice picked up. "Hello?"**

 **"Kazama? What's wrong? Is it–"**

 **"Bro." He said laughingly, but his voice cracked and faltered. "It's mom."**

* * *

And tadaaaaa...

Yes that's a cliffhanger. No, I'm not kidding. Yes, things are about to get uglier than me in the morning. Just you wait.

But if you liked this chapter, hit that review button and tell me what you think! Like I said, your words have so much power to keep me going, just please know that you make a difference in my world. I can't thank you enough.

So don't be a silent reader! Come say hi! I'd love to talk to you wonderful people of the fandom!

LOADS OF LOVE AND VIRTUAL HUGS!

Loyyu-chan.


End file.
